


Wonderwall

by 51177



Series: My Personal Fairy Tale [2]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdes - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff and Smut, Juliantina, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51177/pseuds/51177
Summary: Continuation from "Smiling When I Die"We see how Juliana and Valentina navigate love, life, and everything else that comes with finding your happily ever after.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Series: My Personal Fairy Tale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699873
Comments: 144
Kudos: 351





	1. 1 Year Later

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Here is life after "Smiling When I Die"
> 
> While that piece of work focused on a central "event" this piece of work will focus on many aspects of their lives.
> 
> I don't feel you have to read the first story to understand this one... but it would make a little more sense. 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!! I truly appreciate it! I hope this live up to all the love you guys had for my first story.   
> Writing this universe has brought me so much joy during this crazy time. Stay safe all of you!

**1 Year Later**

Things had come a long way from that fateful day. While Juliana and Valentina argued here and there, just like any normal couple, their communication was much better. They learned when to push or back down if any disagreement came up. Juliana had made significant strides in how she handles conflict resolution and, more importantly, telling Valentina what was on her mind. Their relationship was stronger than it had ever been. 

But it was by no means easy. It took a lot of work. Valentina cautiously brought up the possibility of Juliana, and herself, seeing Camilo. They would do everything they possibly could to ensure the longevity of their relationship. Much to Valentina’s surprise Juliana agreed. Not right away. It was a struggle for Juliana to open to anyone, and to share her deepest thoughts with someone felt like it was out of character. But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. For a time, she didn’t know who she was without her tremulous past. But Juliana vowed, for her sake and Val’s, that she would refuse to let other people’s inadequacies negatively impact her life. 

While she agreed to potentially seeing someone, she wanted someone outside of their world. Someone that would not have any preconceived notions of her life or those that were in it. Valentina wholeheartedly agreed. While she herself saw Camilo, she would support Juliana no matter what. The only issue that Juliana came across was the topic of Leon having Chino’s face. Clearly opening up this can of worms to a stranger could be problematic. But, in an effort to be the type of person that she wanted to be, she sat down with Valentina and explained her fears. They came out of the conversation with a much better understanding of each other and how to support each other through their collective emotional baggage. 

Juliana no longer went to a therapist frequently; in all honesty she only went for a couple of short months. But this was still progress. She learned how to effectively communicate and express her thoughts and feelings. Mainly by recognizing that no matter how terrible they seem to her, the weight of the world does not rest on her shoulders alone. She has a support system and she would utilize them.

Not only were they stronger together, they were both individually finding their place in the world career wise. Juliana had graduated top of her class just a couple of months after that night. As her final graduate requirement, the students were required to display their designs in a mock showcase. Valentina jumped at the chance to be a model when Juls asked her. Juliana even surprised her entire class with having little Isabelle model a few pieces for children that she was working on. The little girl, to no one’s surprise, owned the runway. Not really knowing what to do she just skipped down the aisle, dancing to the music, running the last little bit towards Juliana who was waiting for her at the end. The crowed fell in love with the little girl instantly, even some of Juliana’s more pretentious classmates. The show was a hit and the entire Valdes and Carvajal family showed up, cheering on Juliana with so much exuberance Juliana could not stop blushing in embarrassment. 

Valentina, in wanting to prove her worth, worked her way up to a junior editor at Grupo Carvajal. While she loved the attention of the runway, she found her niche in the editorial process. She worked on evaluating submissions from writers, to allocating space for the text, photos, and illustrations that make up a story, to even writing a few articles herself. She was basking in her new found love for the whole literary and creative process. Finally being able to have an input into the day to day dealings of what went on in her father’s business, she even got to attend important meetings with the rest of the shareholders. For once in her life, her voice was heard within her family. 

Juliana was currently working with a high-profile au couture designer, Stella Alvarez. She had boutiques all over the world, which Juliana couldn’t wait to have for herself one day. Long gone were any insecurities Juliana had about her abilities as a designer, with Valentina’s never-failing encouragement, and then interning with Stella for 6 months. To being the only intern to be offered a job with the designer, Juliana was on cloud 9. She started off as a styling assistant who offered her opinions on various designs, unheard of from a ‘newbie’, which drew the attention of Stella herself. Now she was one month away from starting her new position as a junior designer. 

They both felt so happy and secure in their lives and their relationship. Things were finally falling into place. But more than a sense of peace and happiness in their relationship, they were still so consumed with each other; in every way possible. Which is why they found themselves, on a Saturday afternoon, playing strip Go Fish in the living room. Valentina was losing - spectacularly. 

“Do you have a 5?” eyes narrowed. She knew Juliana had a 5. She had to. All she left on was her bra and underwear. Juliana still at least had pants on. 

A smirk. “Go. Fish.” Juliana made sure to exaggerate her words. Jokes on her though. Valentina stared into Juliana’s eyes as she unclasped her bra with one hand and flung it at Juls’ face.

Juliana couldn’t take her eyes away from Valentina’s chest. She was transfixed. 

“Earth to Juls. You’re turn baby.” _Dammit_. Juls thought as Valentina caught her staring. 

“Do you have a jack?” Juliana didn’t even need a jack. She was so enthralled with Valentina that she couldn’t concentrate. They sun was shining into the living room making Val practically radiate sunshine. The fact that Valentina was topless, and that Juliana could tell that Val was staring at her with those bedroom eyes she has, made her unable to look away. 

“Go fish, baby.” _Ya? Well two can play at that game_ Juliana thought she should even out the playing field. 

Instead of taking off her pants, Juliana took of her bra, and flung it at Valentina. Val was determined to finish this game, but she couldn’t stop her eyes from moving downward. They were both silent, staring at each other. Both of them breathing deeply did not help the attention to their naked chests. 

“Fuck it.” Juliana couldn’t hold back, she threw her cards on the floor and advanced towards Valentina, who seamlessly feel back on the couch and opened her legs as soon as Juliana reached her.

“We’re never going to finish... a game.” The last word came out of Valentina as breathy moan as Juls kissed her way up Valentina’s neck towards her mouth. 

“Next time.” Was all Juls could say as her mouth found Valentina’s. They kissed deeply causing Valentina to bury her hands in Juliana’s hair. Juliana couldn’t help the moan that escaped her. She wasn’t sure there was anything better than kissing her girlfriend. 

“Up.” Valentina said as she wrapped her legs around Juls’ waist. Pushing herself off the couch, Juliana lifted Valentina, whose legs were securing hooked behind her back, with a practiced ease. With hand on Valentina’s lower back, Juliana used her other hand to reach into Valentina’s panties to squeeze the backside that consumed most of her not so innocent thoughts. 

As they made their way towards the bedroom, Juliana pushed Valentina against the wall as she couldn’t stop the temptation of sucking on the teasing nipples at eye level. Valentina, not registering the thud of her back hitting the wall, let out a loud moan digging her hands in Juliana’s scalp and around her shoulders. 

With one arm around Valentina and her back pressed against the wall, Juliana snuck her hand in between them to rub Val’s bundle of nerves through her thin panties that were now showing evidence of Valentina’s eagerness. “Jesus, you’re so wet.” “Juls, oh god, bed. Now. Fuck.” This was the closest Juliana was going to get to a proper sentence. 

Walking back to the room and up the stairs was not going to be easy with Valentina’s mouth attached to Juliana’s neck. But she managed. Valentina was so turned on by Juliana’s dominance that she couldn’t help but grind her center into Juliana’s stomach. 

Finally reaching the bedroom Juliana gently placed Valentina on her back on the bed, slowly kissing her way up Vals body to her mouth. They both moaned as their tongue’s fought for dominance. “Juls, baby, get the-“ “On it.” Juliana didn’t need Val to finish her sentence to know what she wanted. As Juliana stood up from the bed, her sweatpants were riding low on her hips, showing off her incredible upper body. Valentina couldn’t help but bite her bottom lip, she was so desperate for Juliana, she didn’t realize that her own fingers moved down her body to her center. Slowly stroking herself under her drenched panties. 

“Fuck. Valentina you’re going to kill me right now.” Juliana couldn’t move. Her eyes were hyper focused on where Valentina’s fingers were, and what they were doing. 

“Hurry up, baby. Don’t make me finish this myself.” Juliana instantly pulled down her pants and underwear and flung them away from her while she got the strap on from the bedside drawer. It took a little while, and a lot of reassurance from Valentina, for Juliana to get used to the idea that Valentina wanted this. And wanted Juliana to use it on her. Valentina reassured her that it wasn’t about missing men, but about the way Juliana grabbed onto other parts of her body as she fucked her that had Valentina craving to use the appendage. 

Sliding the harness up her legs Juliana added the smaller part into herself, which was more than ready for the intrusion, before adjusting the straps. This was one of Valentina’s favorite views. The way that Juliana’s sexual confidence came out as she strapped herself in. 

Approaching the bed, Juliana painstakingly slow slipped Val’s underwear down her legs, just as Valentina moved herself to rest her head on the pillow. Juliana crawled over to her, placing small kissed on the blue-eyed girl’s ankle, then her shin, to her knee, and her inner thigh. 

“Juls please.” Juliana placed an open mouth kiss on Valentina’s clit and smirked at the gasp and low moan that escaped her girlfriend. She moved up to kiss Valentina, continuing to tease her by gliding the strap on through her folds, avoiding any kind of pressure. With a surprise yelp, Juliana found herself on her back, Valentina hovering above her. 

“You were taking too long.” Was all Valentina said before kissing her. Valentina kissed her way down Juliana’s body making sure to pay special attention to stiff nipples. She kissed Juliana’s abs before licking the top of her public mound. Juliana was mesmerized with the site, she knew what Valentina was about to do, and it caused a gush of wetness to escape her. 

With a wink, Valentina licked the length of the appendage between Juliana’s legs. “God, Val. Fuck.” Staring into Juliana’s eyes Valentina took the strap on into her mouth. The first time Val did this, with a cheeky, _maybe it needs some natural lube to be safe_ , Juliana almost exploded on the spot. She didn’t think something she couldn’t physically feel, or what men usually referred to in a demeaning manner, could turn her on so much. With Valentina using one hand to stroke up and down the shaft, she continued to lather the toy with her mouth. Valentina and Juliana were so practiced at being together, Val knew just the right pressure that was needed to make sure Juliana felt immense pleasure with the other part of toy inside herself.

Juliana’s hands shot to Valentina’s hair and she thrust upwards lightly, unable to help the way her hips moved. Valentina removed her mouth with a slight _pop_ and then proceeded to straddle Juliana’s waist. “No more teasing.” Was all Valentina said before lowering herself on to the toy between Juliana’s legs and began to grind into her girlfriend. They both let out a loud moan, staring into each other’s eyes, Val started to ride Juliana who couldn’t help but glide her hands all over Valentina’s perfect body. 

Juliana sat up, kissing Valentina’s chest as she grabbed onto Valentina’s ass, pushing her further into the toy. She kissed that sweet spot under Valentina’s jaw before staring into eyes that were dark blue with want as she whispered an “I love you so much.” 

Valentina grabbed onto Juliana’s face, still grinding on the toy, and kissed her with every ounce of love and pleasure she could manage. As they kissed Juliana planted one hand on the bed, the other around Valentina’s waist and flipped them over. As much as they made love with slow unadulterated passion, sometimes they were so consumed with want and need that they needed a different kind of intensity. 

With on hand in Valentina’s hair, and the other holding onto her waist, Juliana pumped in and out of Val. She could feel how close Val was. 

“Oh yes, fuck, yes Juls.” Valentina couldn’t help but run her nails down Juliana’s back to grab on to her ass, pushing Juliana deeper. “Oh god, Juls, fuuuck. I’m so close”

“Wait, I’m almost there,“ breathed out Juliana, “I want to cum together. I’m almost there, baby.” They both felt the pressure building at an exponential rate. 

Juliana lifted her head from kissing Valentina’s neck, who’s fingers were borderline painful on her back, she knew Val was ready. “Cum. Cum baby. Cum with me, love.” With this line they both moaned loudly as they mutually reached an orgasm. This was one of Valentina’s favorite moments. When they would reach that climax simultaneously. 

Once their bodies return to a more manageable state, Juliana pulled out of Valentina slowly as they kissed. She took off the strap on and tossed it to the floor. She’d attend to it later. As she turned back to Valentina she was once again flipped onto her back. “You’re telling me you have strength after that?” “I told you, you need to do yoga more often.” Valentina fired back. “They both laughed. This was one of the best parts of being with each other sexually. As much as there is passion and raw need, they were able to laugh in bed. 

“Plus, I have great motivation.” Was Valentina’s response as she kissed her way down Juliana’s body. 

_ring… ring… ring…_

“Leave it.” Valentina mumbled as she continued to pepper Juliana’s chest with kisses. 

_ring… ring… ring…_

“Mmm… it might be,” _gasp_ , “important.” Juliana tried to reason as Valentina took a nipple in her mouth. “Busy.” Was all Val said. 

_ring… ring… ring…_

Trying to ignore the insistent calls, Valentina continued her way down Juliana’s body. 

_ring… ring… ring…_

This was too distracting for Juliana, she grabbed the phone, wanting to tell the person to leave them the hell alone. But she sat up, “Val. Mateo is calling you. You should answer.”

Trying to regulate her breathing, Mateo didn’t need to know what they were doing, or trying to do at least. “Hola, Mateo? Is everything okay?”

_”Vale! Thank god! I’m so sorry to bug you. We have a problem.”_


	2. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juls has a big job to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> Thank you so much for all the love on this new instalment! I really, really appreciate you guys following me over here! And I hope you're enjoying everything so far!
> 
> I hope the last chapter was okay... and not too much *blushes*
> 
> And I'm sorry for leaving you hanging LOL. I can be a little dramatic at times.  
> While this story is mainly all fuffy goodness, I do love my angst. So don't be surprised if you see some lol. It won't be as bad as the last story tho lol. 
> 
> This next one is more of a filler chapter but I thought it was cute lol  
> Once again, thank you so much for everything! And please enjoy this next chapter.

_”Vale! Thank god! I’m so sorry to bug you. We have a problem.”_

“Que? What’s wrong?” Given everything they had been through, while nothing surprised Valentina anymore, hearing Mateo say they had a problem sent her mind to the worst possible place. 

“What’s going on?” Juliana whispered. She quickly put on a shirt and underwear from the drawer and made sure to toss one to Val too. This seemed like too serious of a conversation to have while naked.

Valentina could only shrug her shoulders as she willed Mateo to hurry up. _“We have a bit of a problem with one of the journalist at Grupo Carvajal. We need to go in and figure out a game plan with the press.”_

“Dos mio, Mateo!” Valentina let out a sigh of relief, “I thought someone died or something.” “Lo siento, Vale. I didn't mean to scare you, I spoke without thinking. But it’s still a pretty tricky situation. Shit! Isabelle!”

“What? What’s wrong with her?” This got Juliana’s undivided attention. _“I have no one to look after her.”_ Given that Eva wasn’t around, Mateo wanted to be as hands on as possible with his daughter. He had someone come in and clean once in a while, but he refused to have a nanny. He didn’t want Isabelle to be raised by strangers. 

“Is something wrong with Iz?” Juliana was getting worried. “Mateo, hold on one second okay?” Valentina had to let Juls know what was happening. Hearing one side of that conversation would make anyone think the worst.

“There is some issue at Grupo Carvajal and we have to go and talk about it. I’m assuming before any press get involved. But Mateo doesn’t have anyone to take care of Isabelle. My dad and Lucia have to be there also. And they usu-”

“Bring her here.” Juliana immediately responded. Thank god it was something relatively simply. She knew she couldn’t help with anything to do with the company, but the least she could do is look after Isabelle. “Really? Are you sure?”

“Yea, of course. Bring her here and I’ll take care of her. You guys go deal with work stuff.” Valentina kissed Juliana quickly, while Juliana couldn’t stop looking at the heart eyes her girlfriend was giving her. 

“Mateo? Sorry about that. Bring her here. Juls said she can watch her.” 

_“Are you sure Vale?”_

“Yes, of course. Juliana said it herself.”

_“God, you have no idea what a life saver she is. Tell her thank you! I’ll be here in like an hour and we can drive over together. Thanks again, Vale.”_

“No problem Mateo.” Val hung up the phone and kissed Juliana again as a sweet thank you.

“Well, I should probably clean up and get rid of the strap on, huh? If Isabelle finds that, I’m leaving the explanation to you.” Juliana said as she started cleaning the room. Valentina couldn’t help but laugh. “That was one hell of a mood killer,” she got up and kissed Juliana on the cheek, “I’m going to take a shower. Join me?” She asked Juls with a little shimmy of her shoulders. Valentina was going to be the end of her one day. 

“You go first. I’m going to clean. If we shower together, we will never get out on time. And _that_ is not something I want Mateo to know about.” Juliana kissed Val on the cheek as she made her way around the room to clean up. “Always so logical aren’t you!” She heard Vale bellow as she started to get her shower ready. 

XXXXXX

Mateo arrived just as Juliana was finished making some chicken nuggets after her own shower, she wasn’t sure if Isabelle ate as yet, and given the _exercise_ she just participated in she was starving. She figured nuggets were a safe bet incase Iz wanted some too. 

“I’ll get it!” Valentina hollered as she heard the doorbell. As soon as Val opened the door she crouched down and opened her arms for Isabelle, “Iz! Hi my sweet girl.” Isabelle let go of her father’s hand and ran into Valentina’s outstretched arms. “Hola, Tia Val!” At three years old, little Isabelle Luna looked exactly like Eva Carvajal. The only difference was she had Mateo’s soft brown eyes. A blessing when the little girl was angry, she looked even more like Eva then. It would always make both Val and Juls shudder a little bit. 

“You’re going to be good for Tia Juls right Iz?” Valentina asked the little girl as they pulled away from the welcome hung. “Si! So, so good. I'll show Juls Jack.” Isabelle promised her daddy that she would be good. She didn’t want Juls to send her home early. 

“Hi Iz, how’s my favorite girl?” Juliana came over for her own hug. It still gave her a lot of pride and bragging rights that Isabelle liked her better than Val. “And who’s Jack?” Isabelle ran over to Jul, who was still her favorite person on the planet; tied in first place with Jack of course. And maybe her daddy. “Jack!” Isabelle said as she lifted up her little arm to show Val and Juls her purple elephant. When neither girl responded, trying desperately not to giggle, Isabelle made sure to tell them again. “Jack. My elepant.” “it’s ele-F-ant, baby.” Mateo couldn’t help but laugh. He heard that word 100 times a day and it still was his favorite sound. 

“Yes. Elepant Jack.” Isabelle didn’t know what was so funny. These grow-ups were weird. 

“Don’t worry Mateo, Jack and I are going to take good care of Isabelle. Right Jack?” Juliana made sure to address the plush stuffed toy. “Jack says yes, Juls.” Isabelle made sure to respond with a serious face. 

Valentina left with Mateo to attend to matters at Groupo Carvajal as Juliana and Isabelle sat down for some chicken nuggets. The evening was going smoothly, Isabelle was on her best behaviour and Juliana couldn’t help but realize that she was having a good time with the little girl. 

After an early dinner, the pair found themselves on the couch finishing Frozen II. It took everything in Juliana not to roll her eyes, she really didn’t understand the fascination with these Disney characters. But Isabelle loved it. And watching the little girl try to sing to the songs or to giggle when she saw Olaf, gave her a fuzzy feeling in her chest that she couldn’t explain. “Juls?” Isabelle broke her out of her musings. “Can you read my book?”

Mateo had handed Juliana a backpack with enough snacks and pull ups to last for days. She grabbed the little bag that was on the floor beside her and pulled Isabelle’s favorite book out. ‘If Animals Kissed Goodnight’, it didn’t surprise Juliana that this was the little girls favorite, given the elephant on the cover. 

“Is this the book you want me to read?” With a little nod, Isabelle crawled onto Juls’ lap and tucked her head under her favorite person’s chin. “This is the mommy elepant and This is the baby elepant.” Isabelle made sure to explain the book to Juls. “Oh, is the baby elephant Jack?” Juliana asked, she really wanted to know where the name Jack came from. “No silly, Juls. The baby elepant is me!”

“Oh of course!” Juls couldn’t help but to smack her head in a dramatic fashion. “How silly of me.” “It’s okay Juls. I still love yous.” Juliana took a deep breath. This is little girl was so full of love, and she showed it in such an unabashed way, it reminded Juliana so much of Val. There was that fuzzy feeling again. Juliana turned off the TV so she could lay back down on the couch. Bringing Isabelle with her to rest on her chest and began to read.

_"If animals kissed like we kissed goodnight,_

_Sloth and her cub in late afternoon’s light  
Would hang from a tree and start kissing  
Soooo slooowwwww_

Juliana could help but smile at Isabelle’s giggle at her imitation of a sloth. 

_the sky would turn pink  
And the sun sink down low. _

_Peacock and chink_  
_Would spin a fan dance  
And kiss with a kickity high-stepping prance." _

____

Juliana felt Isabelle’s even breaths on her neck and knew the little girl was about to fall asleep. She ended up finishing the short book, in a subdued voice. She placed the book down on the floor when she noticed that Isabelle was passed out on her chest, head tucked under her chin, and holding on to Jack. She couldn’t help but wonder about the kids that her and Valentina may have someday. They hadn’t really brought up the topic in a while, it wasn’t as simple as it is for a heterosexual couple, but Juliana knew it was down the line. 

____

These thoughts led her down to the question that was swirling around her mind for the last couple of months. She knew she was going to be with Val for the rest of her life. She was now wondering if she should make that official. How did you know when the right time was? They were already living together; would marriage really change anything? If it didn’t change anything why could she not stop thinking about it?

____

Juliana was at a jewelry store a couple of months ago. She was picking up some pieces on loan to Stella for an upcoming photoshoot when she saw it. The display of engagement rings. As she was waiting for the owner to get everything ready, she didn’t think taking a peek would cause any harm. They were all so beautiful. But so unbelievably expensive. How could she afford something like this? 30 minutes ago she wasn’t even thinking about proposing and now she was wondering how long she would have to save to get a ring so elegant. She didn’t want to fall back on her self-deprecating safety net of focusing on her inadequacies, she knew no matter what she gave her, Val would love it. But there was always that doubt at the back of her mind. She vowed then and there to start saving. She had quite a bit saved up already for a rainy day as it was. But growing up and not knowing if there was going to be enough money to put food on the table made her appreciated every peso she made. Either way, Juliana was sure with a little time she would find the right ring for Val. 

____

XXXXXX 

____

Valentina walked into an unnaturally quiet apartment considering there was a 3-year-old in there. Mateo had to stay a bit longer at the office so she told him she would take an Uber home and be with Juliana and Isabelle until he was done. 

____

She walked over the couch and her heart exploded at the sight before her. There was Juliana on her back, one hand holding onto Jack that other wrapped around Isabelle in a protective manner, seemingly asleep. She couldn’t help but take a picture. What surprised Valentina though was that Isabelle’s eyes were slightly open, looking like she woke up not too long ago. “Iz, were you taking a nap with Juls?” Valentina tried to whisper. 

____

“Shh... Juls is sleepin. Can’t wake her.” While Isabelle’s ‘whisper’ wasn’t at quiet as Valentina’s, it was still the cutest thing Valentina had ever seen. Valentina briefly looked at Juliana’s face to see her eyes closed and a small smirk present. _Sleeping my ass_ thought Valentina. 

____

“I think we should wake her up. Your papa is going to come back soon to pick you up.” Valentina conspired with Isabelle, maintaining the whisper. Before Juliana could move Valentina was tickling her, which resulted in Isabelle’s adorable laughter ringing in their ears, trying her best to tickle Juls as well. 

____

“Okay! Okay,” Juliana couldn’t breathe, “I give up. You guys win.” Isabelle lifted her head to give Juliana a big smile, “time to get up Juls!” she said stating the obvious. Valentina lifted Isabelle off of Juliana and sat down with the little girl on her lap on the other end of the couch, so Juliana could get up. They both leaned over for a quick kiss hello. 

____

“Everything go okay?” Juls asked. Valentina nodded, “Yea, I’ll tell you later.” 

____

“Tia Val? Did you know I’m gonna get a real life elepant?” Isabelle piped up out of nowhere. “Oh yea? Like a pet?” Valentina asked. “Yes. He’s gonna be my pet.” Juliana couldn’t help up smile. “Why not something smaller, like a puppy, I want a puppy you know.” Valentina smiled at Juliana’s eye roll. She had been bugging Juls to get one for a while now. 

____

“Valentina…” Juliana knew exactly where this was going. 

____

“Iz, can you ask Juls to get me a puppy?” Valentina teased as she looked at Juls, who gave her an exasperating look. “Ya! Juls! Get a puppy!” 

____

Juliana couldn’t help but laugh, she gave her two favorite girls a loving smile. Seeing a glimpse into a future she never knew she always wanted. There really was no reason to wait. She wanted this for the rest of her life. She would figure out the money stuff. Maybe she could give Val a temporarily ring now and get her a fancy one when she could save more money. Either way, she wanted to show Valentina how serious she was about spending the rest of her life with her. 

____

Which is why the next morning, with a slight fib to Valentina about going to work, Juliana found herself at the front door of the Carvajal mansion. 

____

__

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> I'm not working as much right now. Just working from home a little bit here and there.  
> So I'm going to try an update as frequently as possible!!


	3. It's Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliana has something important to ask Leon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys! Thank you so much for all the love!!
> 
> One of my dear readers made me realize that some of you may not know what Go Fish is!! (Thank you Sarah!!)  
> I'm so sorry! I didn't think about that!  
> Go Fish is actually a kid's card game (and not played as a "strip" game LOL) where you go "fishing" for sets (four cards of the same kind). You "fish" by asking the other player if they have a particular card you need to complete your set. You continue to go back and forth until your have all the pairs of the cards in your hands. If the person asked has no cards of the rank specified in the question, he replies “Go Fish,” and the questioner takes a card from the stock.  
> im my version... you pick up a card annnnd lose an article of clothing 
> 
> I hope that makes sense!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Juliana? How are you my dear?” Silvina opened the door to be surprised by the young girl. “Is everything okay with Miss. Valentina?” The older lady couldn’t help but ask. It was rare to see Juliana without Valentina beside her. “Hola, Silvina. Si, si. Everything is fine. I was just wondering if I can speak to Leon?” “Si, mi nina. Come in. He’s here in the living room.”

“Juliana? How are you?” Leon and Lucia both came over to Juliana to greet her hello. “I’m good, gracias.

“Do you think I could talk to you for a minute?” “I’ll leave you to it, it was good seeing you Juliana.” Lucia stated as she was about to give the two privacy. She was a little alarmed, Juliana seemed nervous or scared and she didn’t want to impose on the two. “No, no. It’s okay. Lucia, you can stay, I would like for you to hear this as well. I won’t be long, I promise.” Juliana tried to reassure the two. 

“You can stay as long as you want Juliana. You know that. Is everything okay? Is Valentina okay?” Leon couldn’t help but ask. Juliana was nervously fidgeting with her fingers. “Come sit down.” He said as calmly as he could. “Yes, I promise. She’s okay. I just wanted to talk to you for a second.” Juliana took a deep breath. While she’s gotten better at seeing Leon and not imagining El Chino in the worst way, this was still a little strange. What she was about to ask him, and considering he had the face of her own father, was making things very surreal and awkward for her. 

“Juliana, I know things might seem weird considering that I have the face of Chino. But you can tell me, or Lucia,” Leon gazed lovingly at his wife and she intertwined their hands, “anything. I promise. We’re here for whatever you need.” 

Juliana tried to calm her nerves and willed her racing heart to calm down. She wanted to get this out properly. “Yes, it is a little strange. But I just wanted to ask you something. And I know that we’re supposed to come back later tonight for dinner. But I just need to do this now before I lose my nerve.” She had been hyping herself up the entire way here and practiced exactly what she wanted to say. Which, conveniently, immediately left her head as soon as she saw Leon. 

“I’m not really used to asking for things. I mean, it’s different with Valentina. But I’m a really private person. So I’m sorry if I seem a bit nervous.” Lucia couldn’t help but smile. She had a small inkling of why the younger girl was here, especially without her girlfriend, but she didn’t think Leon suspected anything yet. 

“I… I hope you know how much I love Valentina. I know I’m not very vocal with a lot of people. Or I don’t show a lot of public displays of affection. But I do.” Juliana made sure to maintain eye contact with both Leon and Lucia as she said this. “I love her so much. She completely changed my life for the better and I honestly don’t know how to thank her for everything she’s done for me.” It was really weird saying this with Chino’s face staring back at her. 

Leon finally figured it out. But he just smiled and nodded for Juliana to continue, unable to wipe the smile off of his face. “I want you to know, and to be honest I hope you already know this, because if you thought otherwise I would do anything to change that.” Juliana stammered out in one breath. “Juliana, sweetheart, its okay. You don’t have to be nervous, just take your time.” Lucia tried to calm the girl down. It looked like she was starting to panic a little bit. 

Juliana took a deep breath and cleared her throat. It was now or never. “I love Valentina so much. And it has never been about money or any of those flashy things for me, so I don’t want you to think that. I would be happy if we lived in a shack.

“And I have thought about this. A lot. I know this isn’t the life you planned for Valentina. A life with me. But I promise, Leon, no one loves your daughter as much as I do. She’s everything to me and I will spend the rest of my life trying to prove that to her. I was wondering if it’s okay with you,” she looked at Leon first, “well both of you. If I can have your permission to ask Valentina to marry me. She’s-“

“Yes. Of course you have our blessing Juliana. I’m sure I speak for myself and Lucia when I say this.” Leon did even let Juliana finish, to be honest he was going to interrupt her as soon as he figured out why she was there. Juliana looked to Lucia who was nodding her head with tears in her eyes. Lucia didn’t realize until right then how much this moment meant to her. The fact that Juliana wanted her present for something so personal warmed her heart. 

“Really?” Was all Juliana could say. It’s not that she thought that they would say no, but deep down a small part of her felt that Valentina deserved so much better; it was an insecurity she could never fully get rid of. She would do everything in her power to show the universe how grateful she was that it brought Valentina into her life. “I love her so much. I’ll spend the rest of my life making her happy. I promise.” Juliana couldn’t help but look down and she tried to fight the tear that were about to escape. 

“We know Juliana. Give me one moment okay? I’ll be right back.” Leon squeezed Juliana’s hand in reassurance before she stepped away for a moment. “I hope that’s a good sign.” Was all Juliana could say to Lucia. To be honest, Leon waking away scared her a little. “Don’t worry. I think it is. I’m so happy for you both. I can’t wait to celebrate.”

“She has to say yes first.” Juliana couldn’t help but offer up. She was sure of Valentina and her spending their lives together. But no matter how much progress she made with herself, she would also have a part of her that prepared for the worst. “She will Juliana. I’m sure of it. She loves you too. Just as much.” Lucia tried to reassure the younger girl. She leaned over and gave Juliana a quick hug. “Congratulations.” Lucia whispered. 

“I’m sorry about that.” Leon came back and sat on the table in front of the nervous girl. In Leon’s hand was a small green velvet box. It made Juls’ eyes bulge out. “I don’t know if you have a ring as yet. And if you do please know I do not take offense to you declining this offer.” This time it was Leon who needed to take a deep breath to control his emotions. 

“This ring belonged to Valentina’s mother.” Juliana could only stare at Leon. “Guille never asked for it and while I could have offered it to Mateo, I think deep down I was saving it for Valentina. She was so young when her mother died, and no matter what I did, I could never replace that hole in her heart.” Leon made sure to look at Juliana as he opened the box. 

Juliana couldn’t look away. She had never seen a ring like the one in front of her. It was a 2-carat stargaze engagement ring, in the shape of a star, flanked by smaller circular diamonds with a simple rose gold band. Which made the entire ring sparkle when the sunlight hit it. “I bought this for Valentina’s mother before all of this,” Leon waved his arm around the massive house they were currently in, “the diamond was much, much smaller then.” He couldn’t help by laugh. “I promised her I would replace it with a bigger one when my company took off. She wouldn’t let me. But I thought a slightly bigger diamond wouldn’t hurt. I had worked hard to give her the life I had always imagined for us, and I wanted to do this for her. This was the result.”

This was the perfect ring for Valentina. It was so elegant but so simple and reminded Juliana of the stars that her and Valentina would gaze at when they were out on their balcony. It would mean so much to Valentina that this belonged to her mother. Juliana looked into Leon’s eyes, asking without word to take the ring out of its box. With a simple nod, Juliana carefully inspected that ring, noticing the dainty engraving of “my love” on the inside. Juliana didn’t know they can make an engraving so small given the size of the band. But it worked so beautifully. This was the ring she was looking for. 

“It would be my honor to offer this to you. But please do not feel like you have to take it. This is your moment, Juliana. If you have something else in mind, I can just put this back in the safe. And Valentina would know nothing about his.” Juliana couldn’t help the tears in her eyes. The ring was beautiful. Beyond anything she could ever imagined. 

“Are… are you sure?” Leon looked into Leon’s kind eyes. So far from Chino’s. “I know how much this means to you. I don’t want to take that away from you.” Juliana couldn’t help it. She wasn’t sure she was worthy of a ring like this. 

“I’m sure. You’re everything a father could imagine for his daughter. There’s no one else I would offer this to.” To his surprise, Juliana got up and embraced Leon in a tight hug. It was in this moment that any association, other than the physical appearance, that Juliana had with Leon reminding her of Chino would cease to exist. “Thank you.” Was all she could say. 

Leon moved away from the embrace and looked into Juliana’s eyes. With his hands on her shoulder he simply responded, “no, Juliana. Thank you.”

___________________________________

Here is the ring:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this ring a while ago and FELL IN LOVE with it... I hope you guys liked this chapter. it's short but super important. And sorry its a bit late in the day. I had to work and I'm an old lady and couldn't figure out how the hell to get a pic on here
> 
> Please let me know if you feel like I'm going too fast through these "events". In the previous story it was one "event" that it focused on and this is more..... things in their lives.  
> But I don't want to rush through anything. 
> 
> So if you feel like I am please let me know!!! And please let me know if you think that some things in here don't seem like the characters. I know his is fiction... but I want it be realistic to the characterization of each of them. At least the characters I portrayed in "Smiling When I Die" 
> 
> Thank you al so so much for the love!!!!


	4. Yes or YES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes or YES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY! I HAD TO RE-UPLOAD THIS!  
> If you guys already read this... there is a picture that didn't show up. Which was the whole point to this chapter. UGH!!
> 
> So I just uploaded it again. 
> 
> So sorry!
> 
> _________
> 
> You guys!! Thank you so much for all the comments, kudos, and subscriptions to this story!!  
> I'm so glad you are liking it!
> 
> It's a very different vibe from the previous angst fest LOL. 
> 
> And I love that you guys love Isabelle - I didn't think I would even like a character as much as I love her, let alone one I made up! lol
> 
> I was going to make this one longer but I thought I should keep it like this. I want to focus on the "event" that happens here instead of adding more to it. I will try to make the next one longer tho!!

Later that night, after coming home from family dinner at the Carvajal mansion, Juliana laid in bed with her arms wrapped around Valentina. Val was fast asleep with her head on Juls’ chest, it was already going on 2 in the morning, but Juls was wide awake.

Juliana couldn’t believe Leon gave her that ring. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. While Juliana didn’t feel worthy to have been gifted the Carvajal matriarch’s ring, there was her son after all who it could go to, she knew that Valentina deserved it. But now she felt that she needed to have a proposal worthy of everything that ring represented. Valentina’s birthday was coming up next month. Maybe Juliana could propose then? Or around her family? There were so many ideas swirling around her head. She wanted to make this perfect. Valentina deserved perfection.

“Turn it off.” Juliana heard Val mumble. Thinking it was just Val talking in her sleep, Juls continued to rub her hand up and down Valentina’s back lightly; lulling the girl back to sleep.

“Seriously, Juls. Turn it off.” “What?” Juliana couldn’t help but laugh lightly. She didn’t know what Val was talking about. She didn’t even know if the girl was actually awake.

“You brain, Juls. It’s like on the max volume.” Valentina offered. She knew Juliana wasn’t sleeping. Her breathing pattern is so much calmer when she was sleeping, tonight it was like a storm raging within herself.

“Sorry babe,” Juliana kissed Val on the forehead, “I’ll try to lower the volume a bit.” She hoped Val was too sleepy to pry further. “Why are you thinking so hard anyway?” Valentina asked.

“Nothing Val. Don’t worry. I’m just thinking about an upcoming project.” At least it wasn’t too big of a lie. She was definitely not going to tell Valentina what she was actually thinking about.

Valentina lifted her head slightly and peeked one eye open, “can I help with anything?” she asked with a quick kiss. Juliana just shook her head with a smile. “No, baby. You sleep. I think I just needed that little kiss.” Val tucked her head back under Juliana’s chin and smiled at the kiss Juls left on her forehead.

“Juls?”  
“Mhmm”  
“Can you sing to me?”

Valentina loved Juliana’s voice. It calmed and soothed her when she needed it the most. She was too tired to sing herself, but maybe if Juls sang it would relax her enough to sleep.

“Sure. Any requests?” Juliana asked. “The one that makes me smile.” Was all Valentina responded with.

Juliana knew exactly what song Val wanted. It was a song that they danced to in their living room on their first night officially living together. It always reminded Juliana of how her life has changed since meeting Valentina.

_”I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine” _

As she lowered her voice and stopped singing, she realized that Valentina didn’t need anything over the top. She would just need Juliana to be real. Juls wasn’t the type for flashy anything, let alone a flashy proposal that would attract a lot of attention, she wasn’t even sure she was the ‘down on one knee’ type of person. She just wanted it to be a moment between her and Valentina. One they could look back on and tell their grandkids someday.

She had never known a love like this existed, how do you describe a love that you can't design. This was what they talked about in fairytales and she didn’t think she would ever get to experience it. Growing up, Juliana didn’t think she would have this life. She didn’t think she could feel a sense of security in the presence of another person. But here she was, experiencing all of these things and so much more. This really was the sweetest love she’s ever known.

XXXXXX

After a world wind 2 weeks consisting of demanding schedules and deadlines to meet, Juls and Val finally had a quiet weekend coming up. They weren’t going to do anything other than relax before family dinner on Sunday night.

At least that was Valentina’s plans. Juls had something else in mind. On top of everything that was going on work, Juliana was trying to plan a sweet and memorable proposal. She felt like she was losing her mind a little. She just wanted it to be perfect. Their lives have always been filled with such chaos and drama, she just wanted this moment to filled with love.

Juliana quickly ended her text with Mateo before making her way over to Val who was sitting on the couch browsing through Netflix. “Hey, Val, it’s such a nice day outside. Want to go to the park for a picnic? It might be nice to get some fresh air.” Juliana prayed her voice was steady and not in that squeaky tone she used when she was nervous.

“That’s a perfect idea, Juls! Mateo actually just message me. He wanted to know if we could watch Iz for a bit and then bring her to my dad’s later tonight. I think he has a work emergency or something.” Valentina just shrugged her shoulders

“Do you have to go in to?” Juliana inquired, trying her best to fake the surprise in her voice.

“Nope! He said he could handle it and told me to relax.” Val replied with a teasing smile, “he’ll be here soon with Isabelle.” She sheepishly added. She may have already said yes before asking Juliana.

“Well I guess we should get ready then.”

XXXXXX

Not too long after the arrival of the little girl, the couple found themselves strapping Isabelle into her car seat with everything they would need for their little picnic. Juliana made sure she had something extra special stowed away in the inner pocket of the light jacket she was wearing, praying that for once in her life things would go according to plan.

Just as they were about to head out of the underground parking garage, Juliana turned to Valentina, “wanna go to our park? We can show Iz where we met.” Valentina couldn’t help but smile. “What do you say Iz, want to go see where I met Juls?” She asked the little girl through the rearview mirror. “Yes! I wanna see.” To be honest they could have gone anywhere at all, Isabelle was just glad to go outside and play.

Once they got to the park, Juliana grabbed the picnic basket while Valentina took Isabelle out of her car seat. Hand in hand they tried to find a nice spot to sit and relax. With Juliana holding on to Isabelle’s hand, who was holding on to one of Jack’s arms and Valentina holding on to Jack’s other arm, they found the perfect spot.

“How about over there?” Juliana pointed to a patch of grass opposite <em>their</em> bench. Valentina couldn’t help giving Juls a soft smile. Looking into soft brown eyes she nodded her head, “perfect.”

They set out their blanket and tried to get everything organized. “Shi- shucks,” Juliana noticed Isabelle staring at her. She couldn’t send the little girl home saying curse words, Mateo would kill her. “I forgot Isabelle’s snacks.” Juliana looked to Val, “do you mind getting them? Please? I’ll watch over Iz and set everything up here.” Valentina could only shake her head, “of course, mi amor. But I get first pick on snacks.” Valentina replied as she got up to head back to the car.

Juliana watched Val walk away with a smile on her face. She turned towards Isabelle who was occupied playing with Jack.

“Okay Iz, you ready for that big job I need you to do?”

“Yes Juls! All ready!” Isabelle was excited. She didn’t know what was going on, but Juls told her she had a big job for her, and she was going to make sure she did it properly.

“Make sure we don’t tell Tia Val okay? It’s a surprise!” Juliana tried not to giggle; Isabelle’s serious face was so cute. It made her want to pinch the little’s girl’s cheeks.

“I promise Juls!”

Juliana got the spread ready and placed Isabelle on her lap. If she was going to be honest, she was terrified. She couldn’t stop her hands from shaking. Maybe holding on to Isabelle would be a good distraction. Before she could freak out any longer, Valentina came back and sat down next to the two.

“Iz baby, you see that bench over there?” Valentina pointed over to the bench, which was occupied by a sweet old couple. “That’s where I met Juls.” She added with a smile. Maybe one day they would be like the older couple, coming back to the place they met and just bask in each other’s company.

Valentina was sitting crossed legged, still facing the bench. Juliana was also crossed legged facing Valentina, with Isabelle sitting on her lap, playing with the soft fur on Jack. She took a deep breath. It was now or never

Juliana reached into her jacket pocket, as Valentina continued to daydream looking at the older couple, and handed the piece of paper to Isabelle. _”Okay Iz, do it now.”_ she whispered into Isabelle ear.

“Tia Val! I gots something for you.” Isabelle was wiggling with excitement as she handed Val the piece of paper. Juliana rested her cheek on Isabelle’s head as she watched Val open the note. Isabelle, sensing that this was an important moment, leaned back against Juls, unknowingly providing her Tia with strength and support.

All the air escaped Valentina as she opened the note, tears sliding down her cheek, as she read Juls’ words.

Valentina let out a little giggle at her two options. She looked at Juliana and was about to respond when she felt a little tap to her knee. “Here Tia Val!” Isabelle handed her a pen that Juliana had discreetly handed her.

“Are you serious? Is this real?” She looked at Juliana and asked in a shaky voice, “Yea, I am. And it’s real, baby.” Juliana replied softly. Valentina looked down and checked both boxes before giving the note back to Isabelle. Who reached up to shove it in Juliana’s face, “here you go Juls!”

“Yes! A hundred times, yes. Of course I’ll marry you Juls.” Valentina got out through tears. She leaned over to cup Juliana face and whispered, “I love you so much,” before giving her _fiancé_ ; a deep kiss. She pulled back and gave Isabelle a kiss on the forehead, “thank you so much for helping Juls, baby.” She said to the little girl. Before she could say anything else, she felt Juliana wipe her tears with her free hand.

“Wait, your forgetting the most important part.” Trying to control her own tears Juliana opened the ring box with shaky hand, Valentina didn’t even notice she was holding it, and took out the ring. Valentina couldn’t help the tears that were streaming down her cheeks as her bottom lip trembled. “Is that…” she couldn’t even finish the sentence, “is that my mom’s ring?”

“Ya, your dad gave it to me when I asked for his permission. He was saving it for you.” Valentina could barely speak as she stared into Juliana’s eyes. "I don't know if he told you, but on the inside it's engraved. 'My Love'," Juliana looked into Val's eyes as she spoke, "and I couldn't have said it better myself. You're my love, Val, forever." Juliana delicately slid the ring onto to Val’s finger. She kissed the ring on Val’s hand before looking back into those blue eyes she loved so much.

“You sad Tia Val?” Isabelle couldn’t help up ask. She thought this was supposed to be fun. Why was everyone crying?

“No baby, I promise. I’m crying because I’m so, so happy. I’m going to marry your Tia Juls.”

Valentina couldn’t help but kiss Juliana again. They always were careful with PDA, especially in the streets of Mexico, but she couldn’t help it. She was so full of love for the girl in front of her.

“I can’t wait to be your wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry for the re-upload! I had to make sure the picture was in there... now you can see why!
> 
> I've been having a little writer's block getting all my words out properly and making the story flow. So I am going to try very very hard to get the next chapter out tomorrow. 
> 
> But I've had a lot of stuff to do for work (for some reason) the past couple of days so I haven't been as ahead as I would like to be. But I will try very hard to get the next one out soon. If not tomorrow, I'm hoping for the next day!
> 
> Forgive me!
> 
> *insert Barbara Lopez's classic sad face here*
> 
> p.s. obviously they are going to get married lol. Let me know if you have any good wedding song ideas!


	5. Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's celebration time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know! I said you were going to get this tomorrow and it was going to be longer. I know! LOL  
> But I was able to get my writing groove back and while I wanted to give you guys an extra long chapter it just made more sense to split this up... I know.. I'm probably the only one that thinks that LOL. 
> 
> Anyway! thank you for all the wonderful words on the last chapter! You guys continue to be the highlight of my day!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this filler chapter before some fun stuff begins!
> 
> xoxox

The pair couldn’t stop looking at each other while they finished their picnic. “I can’t stop smiling.” Valentina couldn’t help by say out loud. “This has been the perfect day, Juls. I love you so much.” Juliana kissed Valentina on the cheek before repeating the sentiment, simply saying, “I love you too.

“I’ve been thinking about this… about us taking that next step, and I know we haven’t really talked about it in a while, but you’re it for me. You’re the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Why wait?” She said with a shrug. To be honest, she was relieved. She knew Valentina would say yes, but they haven’t discussed marriage is quite a while. 

“I can’t believe you said yes.” Juliana looked at Val with a little smile. “Did you honestly think I would say no?” Valentina couldn’t help but ask. 

“No, no, sorry. I didn’t mean that in a bad way. I just I can’t believe we’re here,” Juliana reached for Val’s hand with the biggest smile on her face, “we’re getting married.” Valentina couldn’t help but lightly tackle Juliana onto her back. “I’m so happy.” She kissed her slowly before pressing their foreheads together. 

“Yuck. You guys kiss a lot.” Piped up Isabelle who was skipping around them playing with Jack. The two looked into each other’s eyes before Valentina gave Juliana a quick wink and grabbed Isabelle to attack her with tickles. Juliana loved the sound of Isabelle’s laugh; it was so full of joy. She longed for a future when she could hear that every day. 

They both started to tickle Isabelle who was squirming and kicking her feet, “save me Jack!” the little girl giggled out. 

“You guys make such a beautiful family.” The older couple that Valentina was previously watching stated as they walked by the trio, breaking them out of their bubble. 

“Thank you.” Valentina said, a little out of breath, and blushing due to the smitten look Juliana gave her. 

“Juls and Tia Val are gonna… what’s happenin again?” little Isabelle asked. She knew it was important, but she didn’t get why. She was three. What did they expect? The two couples couldn’t help but laugh. “We’re getting married Iz.” Valentina offered. “Oh. Ya that. Juls and Tia Val are gettin married!” Isabelle excitedly explained. “Congratulations, that’s so wonderful.” The couple offered the pair well wishes before parting ways. 

“Hey! How come Juls is Juls and I have to be Tia Val. It makes me sound like an old lady!” Val asked Isabelle as she fixed the little girl’s shirt from their little rumble. “Cause. You call her Juls. That’s her name.” Isabelle replied. It was such a simple answer. Isabelle didn’t get what the big deal was. 

“See, she wants to be just like you.” Juliana tried to interpret Isabelle’s reasoning. “Ya, ya. You’re still her favorite,” Valentina added with a slight eye roll, “I’m still working on coming after that title.

“Come on ladies, and Jack, I’m hungry. Let’s head to Abuelito’s house. What do you say Iz, are you ready to go?” Valentina asked as Juls started to clean up. 

With a long dramatic sigh Isabelle responded with a, “if we must.”

Valentina and Juliana looked at each other and bust out laughing. Valentina stood up and lifted Isabelle into the air. “Where do you hear this stuff!”

Basking in immeasurable happiness from the afternoon, and the little girl’s laughter, the trio made their way back to the car. 

XXXXXX

“Should we tell everyone tonight? Like officially?” Valentina asked as they made their way to the Carvajal estate. “I mean, I don’t want to take the ring off, and my dad knows you’re going to ask me… wait…” Valentina narrowed her eyes. “How long have you been planning this? And who knows? Obviously my dad, Lucia, and I guess Mateo.” 

“Did you really think I could do that on a whim? With a 3-year-old no less?” Juliana couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ve been on the phone with Mateo every day for the past week and a half coaching Isabelle on what to say.” There was no way that this afternoon would have gone the way it did if not for detailed planning. You can’t trust the attention span of a toddler. 

“Yes!” Isabelle, who seemed to understand their conversation, piped up from the back, “daddy said that I has to help Juls with a big, big job.” “Exactly what she said.

“Mateo, my mom, Panchito, Lucia, and your dad know.” Julianna offered up. “I’ve been a stress ball for a couple of weeks and since I didn’t want you to know something was up, I’ve been venting to my mom.” Valentina couldn’t help but laugh. She was so caught up in the fact that they were actually _engaged_ , nothing else crossed her mind. 

“So basically, it’s safe to say that the whole world knows then?” Valentina offered up with a laugh. 

“Yea, probably. Besides I would want your family to know as soon as possible, so ya, let’s tell them tonight. As soon as we get home, we can face time my mom. She offered to videotape it.” Juliana said with a shake of her head, “there was no way I was allowing that. Lupe couldn’t be discrete to save her life!

“Plus, I wanted it to be just us.” Juliana laced her fingers with Val’s free hand and kissed the back of it. “We can get everyone together another day and celebrate officially.” Juliana figured she owed everyone that much as least. They all were paramount in helping her plan the perfect proposal for Val. 

Little did they know, they wouldn’t have to wait for that celebration for long. 

XXXXX

As the car approached the main doors, Fabrizo walked over and opened the doors for Val as Juliana got out to get Isabelle out of her car seat. 

“Hola mi ninas,” Silvina greeted as soon as she opened the door, “everyone is in the living room.” As soon as they crossed the threshold a loud, “SURPRISE!” rang out form the group. “Jesus” Juliana jumped in surprise. “Surprise!” Isabelle yelled with her arms in the air. She loved today. She got to help her Juls, she went to the park, and now a party! Juls and Tia Val should get married every day!

Everyone was there. Leon, Lucia, Mateo, Guille, and Renata. Even Silvina and Tiberio were present. But what caught Juliana off guard were two extra people in attendance. “Ma?” Juliana was surprised to see her mom and Panchito. She could only hug her mom as she came over to offer congratulations. It was so nice of the Carvajal’s to invite them too. 

“I’m sorry Juliana, I couldn’t help but tell everyone that you were proposing today, and well…” Mateo came up to them and with a shrug said, “we thought we would throw you guys a surprise party. 

“Hi baby! Did you help Juls?” Mateo asked as he picked up Isabelle. “Yes. I did a really good job. Tia Val was cryin but she said it was good cryin.” Isabelle explained as everyone couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What if I said no!” Valentina couldn’t help but ask, "this would have been such an awkward moment." She had to make a joke or she was going to start crying again. This really was the most perfect day. “Oh please, as if that would happen.” Lupe offered with a laugh as she greeted Val, “welcome to the family mija. I’m so glad I get to call you my daughter too.” To avoid full on crying again, Valentina could only smile and hug Lupe tighter. 

Once all the greetings and congratulations were passed around, the group gathered around for drinks. No matter where in the room Juliana and Valentina were, they couldn’t help but find each other with their eyes. They didn’t need words to express what they were thinking, just one look from the other would show how much love and happiness was felt between the two. 

Just as everyone sat down for dinner, Leon stood and gathered everyone’s attention. “I just wanted to say a few words if that was okay with everyone. Don’t worry, I’ll be quick, I know we’re all hungry.” He started, “Juliana, I know I’ve said this before, but it bares repeating. There is no one else in this world that is better suited for my daughter than you. The way you love her, the way you love each other,” Leon made sure to look at both girls as he spoke, “is the kind of love that love songs are written about. I want to thank you for loving my daughter they way you do, and I’m sure I speak for Lupe and myself when I say I am so glad these two incredible people are going to spend the rest of their lives together. And I am beyond thrilled to officially call everyone at this table, mi familia. Salud!” Leon concluded as a resounding “Salud” came of everyone at the table. 

“Thank you.” Juliana said before giving Valentina a soft kiss on the cheek. 

“I’m hungry.” Isabelle said out of nowhere, causing the love birds to break eye contact and everyone at the table to laugh. 

“Well then, la princesa has spoken, let’s eat!” Leon declared as he gave Valentina a little wink. She would always be his little princess. 

XXXXX

After dinner, when everyone was home basking in the love from the day, Juliana found herself sitting up at the head of the bed, resting against the pillows, with Valentina sitting on her lap. They were freshly showered and running their fingers through each other’s hair and exchanging soft kisses here and there. 

“What kind of wedding do you want?” Valentina asked. “Anything you want” was Juliana’s simple answer in between kisses. 

“I’m serious,” Valentina said with a soft smile, “what’s Juliana Valdes’ dream wedding?”

“What’s yours? What does a Valentina Carvajal wedding look like?” Juliana diverted the question. 

“I don’t know. It changes all the time. Sometimes it’s a beach wedding with all our family and friends and no shoes since we’ll be on the sand. Sometimes it’s in a huge clearing with huge trees with lights and a beautiful arbor arch with branches and flowers. And I get to walk up the aisle to you.” Valentina sated dreamily. 

“That sounds beautiful. I can’t wait to give you the wedding of your dreams.” Juliana responded. “Okay, I told you mine. What’s yours?” Valentina had an inkling that Juliana was evading the question. 

Juliana looked down, “I never really thought about it.” She simple stated. “Really?” Valentina softly asked as she tucked Juliana’s hair behind her ears. 

“Yea. I mean,” Juliana began, “I didn’t really think I’d ever get married. And we never had the kind of money that allowed for luxurious daydreams. I didn’t want to hope for something and then be disappointed.” Juliana got out. She didn’t want to bring the mood down, but she did want to be honest. “And I’ve never been with anyone but you. So, the idea of marrying anyone never really crossed my mind. 

“But when we met and I feel in love with you,” Juliana looked into Val’s eyes, “when there was a possibility of a happily ever after with someone, I just wanted you. It didn’t matter how or where. I just wanted you to be the one I get to say ‘I do’ to. Everything else would just be an added bonus.” She kissed Valentina then. It was true. Juliana never thought about what her dream wedding would be. She never really had any girlfriends that would giggle and talk about it growing up. So, it wasn’t something that really crossed her mind. Even Chino and her mom got married at city hall in Texas. 

“But that doesn’t mean you can’t have your dream wedding. I want to give you all those things you want. The beach and the forest.” Juliana finished with a laugh. She could see the light tears in Valentina’s eyes. This was supposed to be a happy conversation. Not a sad one. 

No matter how well they knew each other, Juliana would say or do something that always surprised Valentina. This moment was no exception. “I don’t want _my_ dream wedding. I want _ours_.” Val simply responded. “I want a day that is both you and me. So that’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to sit and figure out what our perfect wedding is going to look like. 

“First step. You have to choose. Beach, forest, or another miscellaneous location?” Valentina asked. Juliana couldn’t help but laugh. “Which ever one you want Val. I’m honestly okay with any.” Juliana responded, rubbing her hands up and down Valentina’s thighs. 

“I said pick Juls. Don’t make me use my powers of persuasion.” Valentina threatened with her eyes narrowed and her fingers in the right position to start tickling the girl beneath her. “Val…” Juliana was telling the truth. She really did just want Val. Anything else was an added bonus. 

Valentina slowly started to tickle Juliana’s side, “okay, okay, okay,” Juliana tried to squirm away. “Pick. One.” Was all Val said. With a quick kiss to Val’s lips, Juliana simply responded, “the beach sounds nice.” Shyly looking up into Val’s eyes. “I’d like to marry you on a beach somewhere.”

“Good girl.” Val responded, "now we’re getting somewhere.” Just as she finished her sentence she took of her shirt and tossed it across the room. “Every time we agree on something, I take an article of clothing off. Lets call it positive reinforcement.” Val stated as Juliana’s eye zeroed into the naked chest in front of her. 

“I do work well when motivated.” Was Juliana response as she grazed her thumb over one of Val’s nipples, causing the girl above her to breathe in deeply. Juliana couldn’t control herself. She leaned forward and placed a light kiss on the other nipple. Slowly kissing her way across Valentina’s chest to replace her thumb with her mouth. 

“Wait.” Valentina moaned out. “Before you use your sneaky teasing tactics on me, I do have one request.” Wrapping her arms around Valentina’s waist and bring her closer, Juliana kissed Val in the spot on her neck, “what’s that?” 

“I want you to design my dress.”  
“What?” of all the things she could have requested, Juliana did not expect that one. 

“You don’t need to physically make it yourself, maybe Stella will let one of her people make it. But I want you to design it. Please?” Valentina added. 

“Really? I thought it was supposed to be surprised.” Juliana asked. “You can still be surprised. Especially if someone else makes it. But I want it to be your design. I want a Juliana original.”

“I’d love to design your dress babe.” Juliana replied. She would put everything she had into this design. 

“Gracias.” Valentina whispered as she kissed Juliana deeply. 

“Now should we get back to planning?” Valentina asked with a teasing smile. 

“I have a better idea.” Juliana responded as she slid her hand inside Val’s underwear. She did always love it when Val wore panties to bed. 

Juliana didn’t learn about any other ideas Valentina may have had that night, but she did become reacquainted with her fiancé’s body. Multiple times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get the next chapter ASAP! 
> 
> Please let me know if I get any of the Spanish wrong. As hard as I am trying to learn, I still have to rely on my old pal google. 
> 
> Love you guys!


	6. Happy Birthday, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Valentina's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all so much for the love on this!  
> Here's a longer one for you!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.s. As some requested you'll see more of the "wedding planning" in the chapter after this lol. Don't worry!

“73 messages Valentina.” Juliana bellowed as she walked in the apartment. It had been a couple of short weeks since the proposal and the wedding planning had officially begun. Not much was accomplished yet, Valentina had a distinct way of distracting Juliana, but they would get there. Today however was different, today Juliana wasn’t bombarded with floral designs or color schemes. Today she got 73 messages from Valentina. And none of them had anything to do with the wedding. 

Walking into the living room Juliana saw Valentina sheepishly sitting on the couch, laptop on her lap and cell phone in her hands. “You sent me 73 messages today. All of puppies.” Juliana stood there, hands on her hips, and narrowed her eyes. She was trying, and slightly failing, to keep the smile out of her face. 

“Come on Juls! They’re all so cute!!” Valentina tried to justify.  
“I thought you were doing ‘wedding stuff’ today? Isn’t that why you didn’t go into work?” Juliana asked as she made her way to Val to give her a kiss hello. “I actually had to turn my phone off after a while!”

Valentina had been obsessed with puppies lately. If it wasn’t wedding talk, Val was talking Juliana’s ear off about puppies, they didn’t talk about anything else. They had agreed they wanted a dog, hopefully soon, but didn't word out a timeframe for getting one. Since then though, Valentina had been relentless, “I know! And I was. But then I saw a picture of a puppy and got trapped in the rabbit hole of Instagram.” Val tried to explain as she put her laptop and phone away, “forgive me, mi amor?” She asked with her own set of puppy dog eyes as she straddled Juliana’s lap and started peppering kisses all over the face of the girl below her. 

Any faux annoyance Juliana may have had easily dissipated as the two kissed languidly. Valentina’s hands cupped Juls’ face, and Juliana couldn’t help but run her hands under Val’s shirt and up her back. “Mmmm… your divergence tactics are working” Juliana mumbled between kisses. “But you have to stop texting me 100 times a day.” Juliana tried to ask as Valentina distracted her with incessant kisses. “No promises.” Valentina teasingly whispered into Juliana’s ear as she bit her earlobe. 

All of a sudden Valentina jumped off of Juls’ lap and headed to the kitchen. “Hungry baby?” she cheekily asked. “Oh you’re mean.” Was Juliana’s only response as she met her fiancé in the kitchen. They were both still so giddy over their engagement and couldn’t take their hands off of each other. 

“So,” Juliana began as they began to cook dinner together, “what do you want to do for your birthday this weekend?” 

“Nothing big. Maybe just us and then we can have the family over or something. I don’t really want to do anything too crazy.” Valentina stated. “Sounds good babe.” Juliana responded. “I’ll make you dinner on Saturday and then maybe we can ask your dad to move family dinner here the following day?” Long gone were the days of crazy parties and all-nighters at clubs. Past Valentina would have thrown the biggest party Mexico had ever seen. Especially since her birthday fell on a Saturday this year. They were both now homebodies and they loved it. 

With birthday plans more or less figured out, the pair continued to make dinner together while being extra flirty and dancing with each other around the kitchen. Juliana couldn’t wait to do this for the rest of her life. The truth was, even though she was downplaying it, she was really excited for Valentina’s birthday. She had the perfect gift for her. 

After dinner the two snuggled together watching their show on Netflix. Juliana could feel there was something Valentina wanted to get out. She wasn’t paying attention to the show and something just seemed off. 

“Are you okay?” Juls kissed Val on the top of her head, “you seem spacey.” Valentina lifted her head off of Juls’ chest and smiled. “Yea. I’m okay.” She sat up and looked into Juliana’s eyes. “I have something for you though.” Valentina explained nervously. She wasn’t sure how Juliana would feel about her gift. 

“Were those 73 messages a clue that you bought a puppy?” Juliana asked with a raised eyebrow in an effort to make Val smile. It worked. Valentina let out a soft laugh, “No. But now that you mentioned it, that sounds like a good idea. Can’t say I didn’t warn you huh?” Valentina took a deep breath. 

Juliana was always a little weird about gifts. She never wanted it to seem like Valentina was getting her all these nice things and she couldn’t afford to do the same. So, while there were so many things Val saw on a daily basis, either out or while she was shopping, that she wanted to get Juliana. She didn’t want to make the brown-eyed girl feel bad or create an awkward situation. They came a long way with Juliana’s insecurities. Especially about money now that she was earning a decent living. It wasn’t a rare occurrence when either girl bought a gift for the other one, simply because they wanted to. But Valentina would forever be cautious. It was never about the money, Juliana knew that. It was always about trying to show Juls how much she loved her and thought about her. This gift however might be different. She wasn’t sure how Juls was going to react. 

“Val? Babe? What’s going on?” If Juliana was being honest, Val was freaking her out a little. She hadn’t seen the girl this nervous in a long time. 

Valentina reached over to one of the side drawers beside the couch and placed a small velvet box in Juliana’s hands. “You’re the one with the birthday… shouldn’t you be opening up the gifts.” Juliana couldn’t help but whisper as she stared at the little box.

“I know you’re not very big on jewelry, and this doesn’t have the sentimental meaning as mine does, but I really wanted to get you a ring too.” This was not at all what Juliana expected. “One of my favorite things in the world is when you hold my hand and kiss my ring. Like a little reminder that we’re going to spend the rest of our lives together. And I just wanted to give you something that shows how much I can’t wait to marry you either.” 

Juliana wasn’t saying anything. It made Val seem like this wasn’t such a good idea after all. “If you don’t like it, it’s okay really, I promise. We can get something else. Or we can return it completely. Whatever your more comforta-“ Valentina was silenced by Juliana’s lips. It looked like Val’s head was about to explode. 

“Breathe, baby.” Was all Juliana said. Val took a deep breath and continued. “I meant it when I said you didn’t have to wear it. But I just wanted you to have something concrete that showed how much I want to marry you.” 

Valentina slowly opened the box. Inside was a pave diamond ring with a central 1.5 carat round diamond with a strand of smaller diamonds on each side, intertwined to meet in the middle and form a ribbon like structure with a rose gold band.

“I had them engrave ‘My Love’ into this one too. I wanted us to match...” Valentina’s voice trailed off as she got more and more nervous. “Val… I…” Juliana was speechless. The ring was so beautiful. Juliana shook her head out of the stupor she was in, “thank you. It’s so beautiful. I love it so much.” She cupped Val’s face with her free hand and kissed her deeply. “I’ll never take it off.” She reassured. 

“Yea?” Valentina couldn’t help but ask. She really wanted Juliana to like it. “I promise.” Juliana made sure to look into Val’s eyes when she said that. “Can you put it on?” She asked. 

“Yes.” Val chocked out. She put it on Juliana’s finger and kissed it. Just like Juls did with her. Using both her hands she cupped Juls’ face. “I can’t wait to be your wife.”

They kissed on the couch for what seemed like hours. Juliana kissed Val’s lips, then her nose, then her cheek, before whispering, “let’s go upstairs. I want to celebrate with my fiancé.” 

XXXXX

“Mmmm.” Valentina couldn’t help but moan as she was just coming out of a dream like euphoria. There was something about this morning that was different, but she couldn’t put a finger on what, as she battled to stay asleep.

A _wake up beautiful_ seeped into her consciousness. Why did she feel so good?

Slowly coming out of her sleepy state, Valentina finally felt it, soft lips creating a path from under her breasts down to her stomach. Still not understanding what was happening she couldn’t help but call out, “Juls?”

With her eyes firmly shut, she felt those lips kiss the top of her breast and make their way up to her neck. “Time to wake up, pretty girl.” Juliana whispered in her ear. Just as Valentina was about to open her eyes, an involuntary moan escaped her lips. She felt Juliana’s finger reach inside her panties and start stroking between her folds. “Open your eyes baby.” When Valentina continued to keep her eyes closed, Juliana took that same finger and traced the sleeping girl’s lips before kissing her. Moaning at the light taste on her tongue. 

Juliana finally felt Valentina kiss her back. As they both opened their eyes, Valentina couldn’t help up let out a laugh and ask, “what the hell is on your head?” Juliana was wearing the most ridiculous coned birthday hat. “It’s a birthday hat! Happy birthday beautiful.” Was Juliana’s simple response as she kissed Valentina again. 

“Mmm thank you baby. I really like this kind of wake-up call.” Valentina answered has she dragged her hands down Juliana’s back noticing the lack of any clothing. “Looks like someone doesn’t want to wear clothes today.”

“Yea, how about you join me in that.” Juliana responded before kissing Val deeply only pausing to tug the tank top over Valentina’s head.

Juliana kissed her way down Valentina’s body, from cream coloured breasts to below her bellybutton, at a slow and torturous pace. She licked the patch of skin right above Valentina’s pelvic bone determined to make the birthday girl squirm. She looked into dark blue eyes before biting the offending garment and dragging it down long pale legs with her mouth as Valentina desperately grabbed onto the bed spread underneath. Once they were both bare, Juliana settled herself between Valentina’s legs, looking up at those captivating eyes staring back at her. Valentina lifted Juliana’s chin slightly and traced a bottom lip, swollen from being kissed, with her thumb. A chorus of words spoken with just a gaze. They didn’t need to voice what was going on their heads. This was the love of her life, they were connected in a way that didn’t need words. A whisper of a kiss to the slow-moving finger brought Valentina out of her internal musings. 

Taking of that ridiculous birthday hat, Valentina threaded both of her hands through silky dark hair as Juliana wrapped her arms around trembling thighs. One last look into piercing blue eyes, that shimmered with tenderness and need, Juliana ducked her head down to sweep her tongue through silky wet folds. Hands dug into dark hair, as her eye zeroed in on the gleaming diamond on a left hand, Valentina couldn’t help but let out a moan of pleasure. 

Juliana traced the supple lips between Valentina’s thighs with her tongue before dipping her tongue into her fiancé’s wet opening. Spurred on by thrusting hips and deep moans, Juliana continued to swirl her tongue inside Valentina, tasting that sweet essence before running her tongue around a protruding clit. 

“Juls….” _gasp_ “Juls…. Please.” Valentina’s back arched as Juliana’s lips began to suck on her clit while simultaneously moving her tongue in a circular manner. “I want to see you, please, baby” Valentina desperately pleaded. With one last lick through the entire length of the girl below her, Juliana kissed her way up Valentina’s body, stopping only to tease stiff nipples with her tongue. 

Staring into each other’s eyes, their connection was inexplicable, with a deep kiss Juliana inserted two fingers into Valentina’s dripping core easily. Curling those fingers as Valentina had to rip her mouth away to let out a deep groan. Juliana was so focused on pleasuring the girl below her she faltered slightly in her thrusts when she felt a pair of fingers enter. Valentina pushed her fingers into Juliana’s center, determined to have them climax together. 

“Oh god…” was Juliana’s only breathy reply. They continued to kiss, tongues duelling for dominance, as they thrust into each other. “Open your eyes.” Juliana pleaded to Val. Trying desperately to maintain eye contact, with their foreheads pressed together, they both moaned loudly as their orgasms ripped through them in sync. 

Valentina was the first to pull out, slowly, consumed by kisses she didn’t realize that Juliana was circling her clit. Working her up again. “Not yet, I’m not done with you yet.” Was Juliana response to nails digging into her backside. Sucking on the spot under Valentina’s neck, Juliana once again swiftly entered the girl below her with two fingers. Pumping in and out, harder and faster. 

“Oh god… Juls... I need more.”  
“More of what, beautiful?”  
“More... more... more of you…” Valentina struggled to articulate her wants. 

Pulling out slightly, Juliana quickly thrust her fingers back into a drenched core, adding one more. As she pumped in and out of her love, she knew Valentina was close. Valentina was so transparent with her needs and wants, no words needed to be voiced, they were so connected that Juliana could play Valentina’s body like a perfect concerto. 

Valentina’s moans and muffled screams were increasing in volume and frequency, she was almost at the cusp of exploding. Back arched, displaying a long teasing neck to Juliana, she was rewarding with quicker thrusts as Juls’ head was buried in Valentina’s neck. Sucking deeply. With one final thrust Valentina let out a loud scream of pleasure as she curled into Juliana. Locking the body on top of her in. Juliana felt hot liquid seep into her palm as Valentina shuddered through the aftereffects of her release. She slowly eased herself out of Valentina. Helping the birthday girl ride the last few tendrils of her orgasm. 

“Happy fucking birthday.” Was all Valentina could voice. Eyes closed and body spent. Juliana couldn’t help but laugh lightly, her chest heaving with the exertion. Juliana peppered Valentina’s face with soft kisses as the body below her tried to return to stasis. 

“God that was amazing… just give me a minute. I can’t feel my legs.” Valentina responded with her eyes closed and in a soft dreamy voice. “Don’t worry baby. Close your eyes. Rest.” Juliana responded as she kissed Valentina slowly. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

With that Valentina feel into a dreamlike sleep. Spent from her first of many birthday surprises. 

Juliana quietly and delicately got out of bed and lifted the covers to tuck in the birthday girl. She’d have to remember brag about fucking Valentina so deeply and expertly that she passed out. But maybe later. 

Now, Juliana had some planning to do. She quickly got out of bed and into the shower, ready to make this day extra special for her beautiful fiancé. 

XXXXX 

Slowly waking up to sunlight on her face, Valentina groaned, she stretched her long body and felt the aftereffects of their morning activities in the best way possible. Opening her eyes, she saw Juliana reading a book, fully clothed, with that stupid hat on her head. Valentina couldn’t help but trail her fingers down Juliana’s arm, getting her attention. 

“Good morning again sleep head.” Juliana put her book down and focused all her attention on Val. “Looks like you were pretty wiped out there.” She stated in a teasing manner. 

“God I can’t even tell you to shut up. That was amazing.” Valentina responded, closing her eyes as Juliana kissed her. “Mmmm… no fair you brushed your teeth and you’re all showered.” 

“Yea well, you would be too if you didn’t pass out from my amazing love making skills.” Juliana responded causing the birthday girl to let out a laugh. Valentina stretch out once more, a little more awake now than a few minutes ago, causing the sheet to fall down her torso exposing her breasts. 

It took all the self-control in Juliana’s body to utter her next words instead of devouring the birthday girl. Again. 

“Okay, why don’t you take a shower and I have a birthday surprise for you when you’re done”  
This caused a big smile to spread across Valentina’s face. “If it’s anything like the surprise you gave me this morning, I don’t think I can survive it.” She responded. Causing the sweet sound of Juliana’s laughter to ring through her ears. 

Juliana couldn’t help one final kiss to bruised lips, and another to a teasing nipple for good measure, as Valentina finally got up and began her day. 

After a long glorious, but lonely, shower Valentina came back to an empty room. She quickly got dressed and made her way downstairs to a table beautifully arranged with breakfast and fresh flowers. 

“Baby! You made me breakfast?” She asked as she wrapped her arms around Juliana’s neck. “Yes, I did. I’m sure you worked up an appetite.” Juliana responded before squeezing the backside under her palms, “come on. Let’s eat.”

The two sat down to share a sweet breakfast in a comfortable silence, trading kisses and stealing glances with each other. Once they were done, Valentina moved to sit on Juliana’s lap, placing soft kisses on her face and neck as Juliana tried to ask the birthday girl what she wanted to do that day. 

All of a sudden there was a noise from upstairs. “Wait, what was that?” Valentina asked as Juliana tried to distract her with kisses to her neck. “I didn’t hear anything.” She responded. 

“There it is again!” Valentina was just about to get up when Juliana held her in place. “Wait, let me. It seems like your birthday gift is a little impatient.”

“What?” None of those words made sense to Valentina. With a quick kiss to Val’s nose Juliana got up. She made Val promise she would close her eyes and she went to retrieve her gift. 

It took everything in Valentina not to open her eyes when she could hear Juliana coming down the stairs. “Okay you can open your eyes now.”

“Oh my god! Juls!” Valentina was about to burst with happiness. In front of her face was the cutest and chubbiest little grey and white collie puppy that Valentina had ever seen, cradled in Juliana’s arms. 

“You got me a puppy!” Valentina was bouncing with excitement. The little pup in Juliana arms let out the cutest little bark at all the excitement. “Happy birthday baby” was Juliana’s only response. 

Valentina stood up to take the little puppy in her hands as she kissed Juliana deeply. “She’s so cute! Thank you so much Juls!” It was so cute to see Valentina like this. It gave Juliana a little glimpse of what Valentina must have been like as a little girl on Christmas morning. She couldn’t wait to have this for the rest of her life. 

The pair moved to the couch, breakfast dishes forgotten, as they basked in their newly formed family. “You gotta give her a name.” Juliana said with her arm over Val’s shoulder peering at the little puppy in her girlfriend’s lap. She wanted to reserve that for Valentina. 

With the puppy in her lap, Valentina couldn’t help but smother her with kisses and run her hands through soft fur. “Juls! Oh my God!” surprising both Juls and the puppy, Valentina was wiggling with excitement. It reminded Juliana of Isabelle. “I have the perfect name for her!” 

“We enough of the suspense. What is it?” Juliana asked. 

“She has one blue eye and one brown! She’s a mixture of us! Let’s call her Lanna!” Valentina beamed with excitement. “Ju-L-i-ANA and Valenti-NA. Lanna!” Juliana couldn’t’ help but laugh. It did make sense. 

“Shouldn’t it be Lianna then?” Both of them looked down at the puppy who cocked her head to the right. “I don’t think she likes that. I think she likes Lanna better. Right bebecita? Do you like the name Lanna?” Val asked the pup in a sing song voice, earning her a little bark in agreement. 

“See Juls! She likes it! Lanna it is.” Juliana couldn’t wipe the smile off her face even if she tried. 

“It’s perfect baby.”

The rest of the morning was spent playing with the new member of their household before the puppy got tired and passed out in Valentina’s lap. The pair treaded kisses as they talked about what they wanted to do for the day.

“When did you get her?” Valentina inquired. “I found a breeder online and after looking at some reviews and talking to them I decided to take a look.

“it was when you were in a meeting.” Juliana offered up at Valentina’s questioning face. “I went to check them out and all these cute little puppies were all over the place and jumping up and down. It was so cute. 

“But this little on over here,” she started has she trailed her hand through soft fur, “was off to the side. The lady there said the other dogs wouldn’t really play with her.” Looking into Valentina’s eyes she saw traces of a conversation from many, many months ago haunting her features. “And I’m sure you can guess, but it drew me to her.” Juliana took a deep breath. She felt a strong connection with the little pup. 

“I went up to her and sat down, I waited to see if she would come to me, she looked a little scared. And then all of a sudden, she came waddling into my lap and fell asleep.” Looking into Valentina’s eyes she concluded with, “after looking at her eyes I knew she was it. it was love at first sight.”

“Was she here this whole time?” Valentina asked trying to bring the conversation back to a happier mood. Just now remembering that little noise from upstairs. 

“I had Guille keep her for a day and he rushed over here while you were napping.” Juliana responded as she played with the puppy’s soft ears. 

“So, you fucked me into slumber. Was that your devious plan?” Valentina asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“That was just a bonus. And you weren’t complaining” She finished by kissing Val. “I was just going to get him to come by while you were in the shower. He was on standby in the park nearby.

“Besides, I don’t think this little one likes Renata’s cat. Guille said she would stay as far away from the cat as possible. Since he’s a little freaked out by him too, he was more than happy to keep Lanna occupied at the park.” Juliana explained. 

“Isabelle is going to lose her mind when she sees her.” They both laughed. “Mateo is going to kill you. Iz is going to be asking for a puppy non-stop.” Valentina couldn’t help but point out. 

“Hey! At least a puppy is easier than an elephant.” Juliana reminded the birthday girl. “So, I got her a bed and one bag of food. How about we go to the pet store and get her some toys and stuff?” Juliana asked with a huge smile on her face. 

Regardless of what she got on her birthday, seeing Juliana so carefree and happy would be the greatest gift Valentina could ever receive. 

XXXXX

After a quick weekend of basking in their newly formed family, Juliana and Valentina were getting ready to head to the Carvajal mansion for Valentina’s birthday dinner on Sunday evening. They were originally going to have everyone over to their place. But Silvina wanted to make all of Valentina’s favorite dishes for the girl’s birthday and the kitchen at the loft just wouldn’t cut it for the feast that Silvina had planned. 

The pair walked hand in hand into the massive house with little Lanna waddling in front of them, sniffing everything on site, with her recently purchased leash attached to a black collar. 

As soon as the trio walked in, and right before any birthday wishes could be uttered, a loud “puppy!?” rang out. Isabelle was so excited she started just running on the spot with uncontrollable excitement. “Juls? You got a puppy?” The little girl wanted to run over to the dog, but the hand that was holding on to her dad’s hand was preventing her from a full-blown sprint. 

“Yea, Iz. I got Tia Val a puppy. Come meet Lanna!” Juliana bent down to scratch the puppy behind her ears and beckoned the little girl over. Isabelle stood in-between Juls’ knees and looked up at Val, “Tia Val, can I pet your puppy. Please?” she politely asked. 

“Only if you give me a kiss first.” Val responded with a smile. Isabelle ran into Val’s long legs with a big hug. She kissed her Tia when Val bent down to her height. “Happy Birthday Tia Val! I love yous.” With that, Val couldn’t help but encase the little girl in a bear hug. Which prompted everyone else to offer birthday wishes and gush at the adorable puppy. Even Max couldn’t help but sniff the new addition to the family.

As soon as the little girl met the little puppy no one else mattered to either of them. Isabelle and Lanna found themselves in a corner of the room playing away, with Max sitting in front of them playing guard dog. Juliana couldn’t help but watch them. “I can’t wait until that’s our little ones playing.” Valentina came up to her and hugged her from behind. Juliana let out a soft laugh, “one thing at a time, birthday girl.”

Surrounded by her family Valentina couldn’t get over how blessed she was. There had been so much turmoil and drama for so long, her only escape used to be going down a dark hole of alcohol. But now, things were so different. She was so happy and content with her life. Things were finally falling into place and she had a brown-eyed angel to thank for that. 

Dinner was a fun boisterous affair with the entire Carvajal and Valdes family present. Soon they would be caught up in planning a wedding, but for now Valentina basked in the ease and contentment being surrounded by her family. Her whole family. 

Right before they were about to head back home, Mateo stopped Valentina. “Happy birthday again, Vale. I hope nothing but the best for you.” He began as he hugged her goodbye. “I know this might be an odd time to tell you this. But I went to see Eva with Isabelle the other day. She said she would really like to see you.” Mateo concluded. 

Things were getting better between Valentina and Eva prior to Eva going to prison. But deep down, Eva still didn’t approve of Juliana. And it was a topic they avoided every time Valentina spoke with Eva on the phone. If they were to be honest, they both knew it would just start an argument and it wasn’t the time to hash into family drama while Eva was locked up and using what precious time she had, to call her family. But Valentina knew she should go. She was sure Eva already knew about the engagement, but she figured her elder sister did deserve to hear it from her as well. She would just have to be prepared for whatever outcome that conversation would result in. 

But for now, she was going to go home with her dog and her fiancé and celebrate the last few hours of a perfect weekend. Nothing else at that moment mattered.

________

Here is Juls' ring if you're interested:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> And if ever you want to chat I am on Tumblr.... 51177416  
> Come say hi if you want.


	7. Eva Carvajal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding planning and Valentina contemplates visiting Eva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi al!
> 
> I'm so glad you guys liked that last chapter!! Your kudos and comments were too sweet!
> 
> I have to go into work for the next two days and I wanted to do some research for the next chapter... so I might not be able to get the next chapter up until closer to the end of the week (sooner if I can). 
> 
> So here's a long one for you guys in the meantime. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Valentina still hadn’t seen Eva. She wanted to go; she just didn’t want the visit to end in a fight. And if she knew Eva as well as she thought she did, there was definitely going to be a fight, or at the very least a disagreement. Which is why she put it off. For now. 

The weekend following her birthday found Valentina making Juliana promise they would get started on wedding planning. To actually put down concrete ideas and not get distracted. This goal may have been easier said than done. 

Valentina sat Juls down on one end of the couch and place herself on the other end. Lanna was snoozing away in her little bed, basking in the sun shining through the windows; too deep in sleep to care what her crazy parents were doing. Valentina handed a couple of loose papers and pen to Juls, and kept the same for herself, with a hat in the middle. All Juliana could do was raise an eyebrow. She had no idea what Valentina was trying to achieve. 

“What’s the hat for?” this was the most perplexing part. 

“Okay. We are going to pick certain aspects of what we what for the wedding, write them down, and put them in the hat. That way we put what we really want and aren’t saying things just to appease the other person.” Valentina explained with a pointed look at Juliana. 

“I sense some sarcasm there.” Juliana teasingly responded. “Juls.” The stern voice almost made Juliana want to stand at attention and salute Val, if she didn’t think Val would make her sleep on the couch that night, she probably would have done it. 

“Okay, okay sorry. I got the rules. I do miss your old rules of taking off your clothes. But I guess we can settle for this.” Juliana responded.  
With a sigh an exaggerated eye roll, Valentina appeased her fiancé, “fine. If we both pick the same things, then I’ll take off an article of clothing. If we pick different things, you take something off.”

With a beaming smile Juliana stuck out her hand, “deal.” “If we get nowhere and end up having sex because you can’t control yourself, I’m making you sing and say a speech solo at the wedding.” Valentina added before releasing Juliana’s hand. Juliana couldn’t help but fall back laughing at Valentina’s threat. “Sure. It’s a deal.” There was no way she was singing in front of anyone let alone saying a speech by herself. But she also knew they were going to end up having sex on this couch at some point in the day. She was sure she could distract Val and make her change her mind about the whole speech thing when the time came. 

“Okay. We already agreed on a beach theme. First question: big fiesta or small and intimate?” Valentina began.

They both put their answers in the hat and Valentina read out the unanimous _small and intimate_ on both papers. “Okay small and intimate beach wedding it is!” She said and she took of a sock. 

“We’re going to have to get to some bigger decisions if all that got me was a sock.” Juliana responded, unable to hide the smile from her face. “Anyway, next point. Rent a house on the beach or go to a resort?” This made Juliana pause, “that seems like a lot Val… renting a whole house?” Juliana couldn’t help but ask. The reason she was putting off some wedding planning was because she knew the topic of money would come up. She wanted to give Valentina her dream wedding but didn’t know if she financially could. But if there was one thing she learned from being with Val, and her small stint in therapy, it was that she had to talk about it. Tell Val what she was really thinking. 

“Before we go anything further, I just want to say one thing okay,” she started softly, “I want to make sure we plan this together. And I want to pay also. I don’t want you to pay for everything okay. Promise me.” She added as Val was about to open her mouth. “I promise. We’ll both pay. But if we’re promising things, I want you to actually tell me what you want. Not about what you think you can afford. We can figure out the money stuff after.” 

Val stuck out her pinky finger, a ghost of a smile from their younger days appeared on her face, “pacto?” “Pacto.” Juliana replied. Interlocking their fingers and kissing Val’s hand softly. “I think that deserves another sock.” Valentina teased. “Okay. House or resort?” 

Valentina picked out the papers to see _house_ and _resort_. Juliana figured that when Valentina Carvajal said she wanted a resort, she meant she wanted to rent the entire resort. She figured a nice beach house would be safer, and more intimate. She said as much when Valentina inquired why she picked house. They agreed that a beach house would actually be much better. Especially if they wanted something small. 

Juliana took of a sock and threw it at Val’s face, since technically they both picked different things. “Okay, we don’t have to write this down, but any ideas on locations? We don’t exactly have a huge selection of beaches near Mexico City… we would have to go somewhere else.” Valentina cautiously asked. Flying somewhere would increase the price point for sure and she wasn’t sure how Juliana would feel about that. 

“I kinda like Oaxaca or Cabo,” Juliana shyly offered up, “maybe one of those places. Or somewhere like that.” She added. “Okay, we’ll look and compare at both places.” Valentina agreed with a smile. 

“Next? Flowers?” Juliana asked. They both put their choices in the hat, unknowingly both putting in the other one’s favorite flower. Juliana put in orchids and Valentina put in lilies. Valentina laughed as she read them out, “we literally just put the other person’s favourite flower.”

“Okay we’ll have both. I’m sure we can figure out a way to incorporate both of them. What do you say?” Juliana proposed. “Deal.” Valentina agreed. “Who takes of the clothes now…?” Juliana asked.

“You’re up babe. We still picked different things.” Valentina offered up right before another sock hit her in the face. 

“Okay, color?” Valentina began, “we can pick a main color and then kind just go with it to so see what matches?” Nodding in agreement they both tossed their options in the hat. Another unanimous choice. Blue. It brought back a memory that Valentina had from when they first stated dating, after all the chaos ended. 

_”What’s your favorite color?” Valentina asked as she rested her head underneath Juliana’s chin, one day as the couple shared a chair by the Carvajal pool. The question threw Juliana off. Not because she didn’t have an answer but because she wasn’t sure if she could properly explain it to Valentina without seeming like a weirdo._

_“Blue.” She thought maybe a simple answer would be best.  
“Just plain old blue?” Valentina still didn’t put two and two together. _

_“If I tell you, do you promise not to make fun of me?” Juliana tentatively asked. “Yes, of course, I’d never make fun of you!” Valentina vehemently stated._

_“Sometimes, when you’re upset or you’re about to cry, your eyes turn this insane shade of blue. When I’m designing something for school, I try to find that color and to this day I can’t.” the words spewed out of Juliana. She didn’t realize that Valentina was staring at her, looking at her like she was Valentina’s whole reason for living. “And I know how that sounds. That my favorite color is the color of your eyes when you’re crying no less,” Juliana shook her head. She sounded insane. “But they are so captivating. And maybe it’s because I never want to make you cry like that. So it’s rare. I don’t know. I don’t know if that makes sense…” she triled off._

_Valentina could only kiss her and tell her how much she loved her._

“Blue it is.” Were the only words that Valentina could get out. She removed her shirt, throwing it in Juliana’s face, trying to lighten the mood. “Can I come over there?” Valentina asked. 

Juliana could only laugh, “you’re the one that separated us by this hat!” Moving the hat, Juliana wrapped her arm around Valentina’s waist and brought the other girl onto her lap. “Now this is what I call motivation.” Juliana remarked as she kissed the top of a bra clad breast. 

Valentina cupped Juliana’s face with her hands and she kissed her. “I love you so much” she couldn’t help by say as she pressed their foreheads together. “I would like to do something though. I know we are splitting payments and all that. But I would like to take care of the location.” “Val… no. That’s too much.” Juliana couldn’t help but say. She didn’t want Val taking on the whole expense. 

“I want to. Please? As your wedding gift.” Valentina pleaded. “I want this day to be perfect. We can work out everything else. I just want to take care of the place.” 

Juliana rubbed her hands on Val’s hip bones beneath her fingers. “On one condition,” she began, “I want to take care of our dresses. Both of them.” She looked up into blue eyes. “I won’t physically make yours, but I’ll design it, get the materials, and even pay the seamstress. But I want that to be a gift from me.” 

She didn’t have the kind of money the Carvajal’s had. Not even close. But a high-end wedding dress, the kind that Valentina deserved to have for her wedding, could end up costing a lot. And it would mean so much to her if Valentina wore one of her designs. 

“Deal.” Valentina sealed their agreement with a kiss to Juliana’s nose. 

“Okay, now vows. Traditional or write our own. I know we probably can’t get a priest, but we can get an officiant.” Valentina offered up. They each wrote their answers, hidden from the other person. Juliana picked the papers out of the hat to reveal that they both wanted to write their own. Juliana’s smile faded as soon as she saw Valentina reach behind her to unclasp her bra. Removing the garment for the girl on top of her, Juliana couldn’t help but run her thumbs over the nipples at eye level and placed small kisses all over Valentina’s chest. 

They didn’t get to go through anymore wedding points. According to Juliana they had gone through most of the important topics. She said as much as her hand reached passed Valentina’s pants to run her fingers through Valentina’s most intimate area. 

XXXXX

Valentina was awake but refused to get out of bed. She was encased in strong arms that wrapped around her naked form from behind, feeling the soothing _lub-dub_ rhythmic sounds from Juliana’s heart pressed tightly to her back. She still hadn’t mentioned Eva wanting to see her to Juliana. It wasn’t because Juliana would be unsupportive of her decision to see her sister but, on the contrary, because she would encourage it. 

Juliana and Valentina rarely talked about Eva. They both knew there was an undercurrent of animosity that Eva had towards their relationship and, in neither one wanting to offend the other, they kept Eva out of their lives; to an extent at least. She was Valentina’s sister after all. That is not something that is easily forgotten. If Valentina was honest, deep down there was a lot of resentment bubbling at the surface of her relationship with her sister. Would her and Juliana have broken up the first time if not for Eva meddling? Would things have gotten easier with them? Would Juliana have slept with Sergio? She didn’t know, no one would. It was in the past and what’s done is done. But the seed of doubt was still planted in Valentina’s mind.

Valentina had to stop her mind for going off in these what if tangents whenever she thought about Eva. She also often wondered how Eva would feel that her daughter loved Juliana so much. While that should suffice as evidence of the type of person Juliana is, somehow Valentina knew it wouldn’t be the case with her stubborn sister. 

What Valentina did know, was that Eva was well aware that they were together considering it was broadcasted all over the country, and that they were engaged. She’s sure that if Mateo didn’t at least tell her, Isabelle must have mentioned something. 

She was so deep in thought she didn’t feel the light kiss to her shoulder until she heard Juliana utter, “what are you thinking so hard about?” With their legs intertwined and Juliana’s left arm under her head, Valentina grabbed the hand closest to her face and kissed the back of it. Slowly turning around in Juliana’s arms, she couldn’t help but smile at the soft serene look at on Juliana’s face. Wrapping her arms around her love’s waist she kissed Juliana’s nose, mirroring the smile it caused. Juliana’s eyes were still closed, but it didn’t stop her from holding onto Valentina tighter, “are you okay?” she asked. 

“I have to tell you something.” Valentina began. Juliana opened one eye and raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t anyone tell you that is the worst way to begin a conversation? At 5 am no less.” Juliana’s response caused a burst of laughter to escape Valentina, easing the simmering tension.

“It’s not 5 am. It’s almost 10:30.”  
“Well someone wore me out last night. It feels like 5 am” Juliana responded with her eyes still closed, “seriously. Are you okay? You were thinking pretty loudly over there.”

“Eva wants me to visit her.” Valentina figured just getting it out was the best option. Juliana took a deep breath before she opened her eyes. “Are you going to go?” 

“I don’t know.” She knew she had to, but the point was Valentina didn’t _want_ to. 

“I think you should go. You haven’t seen her in a while and she obviously wants to see you.” Juliana reasoned. “Do you think she knows about the engagement?” Valentina asked. She can’t help but feel vulnerable when it comes to her sister. There was so much drama and tension in the beginning of their relationship thanks to her sister and she didn’t want to dredge any of that up again. 

“To be honest, yea I think she knows. From Mateo or your dad. Or hell, even Isabelle. I think it would be good for you to tell her yourself though. She still is your sister.” Juliana felt uncomfortable around the topic of the eldest Carvajal sibling. Every time she saw Eva she reverted back to that scared insecure girl trying to prove her love for her girlfriend. But she didn’t want Valentina’s relationship with her sister to suffer because of who she loves. 

The fact was she wasn’t that little girl anymore. And if Eva didn’t like her? Well that was too bad. She wasn’t going to leave Valentina because someone didn’t think she was good enough. Eva couldn’t never compete with Juliana’s own self-judgement; and she was still here. But she knows how much Valentina loves her family and wants them to be close and happy. With Eva being away, it has been easier to ignore the elephant in the room, but it hasn’t changed the fact that Eva Carvajal will always think she is protecting her baby sister by wanting her to be away from Juliana. 

“I can go with you if you want?” Juliana offered up, “I mean. I don’t’ have to go see her, I think she would like it to just be the two of you. But I can drive up with you and wait for you while you talk to her.” 

“Really? You would come with me?” Valentina asked. She knew if she asked Juliana her answer would immediately be yes. But it was reassuring that Juliana offered herself. 

“Of course. Don’t ever be afraid to ask me for anything Val. I love you. I would do anything for you.” Juliana voiced. 

In an effort to get it out of the way, Valentina decided to see Eva that day. The coming week both her and Juliana would be busy with work and it was just easier to go see Eva on a Sunday. After separate showers and an early lunch, the two began the 2-hour journey. 

Juliana tried to fill the car with conversation and laughter as they made their way over. She didn’t know how the conversation would go but at least she could try to ease Valentina’s fears a little bit before they got there. “Okay so we got the type of venue, the flowers, the colors, the vows. What else can we try and decide now.” Juliana figured if they had a long drive might as well keep their minds occupied. 

“I’m not taking my clothes of while I’m driving. We’re visiting the prison not trying to stay there.” Juliana couldn’t help but laugh at Valentina’s response. “I’m giving you an easy out on the strip decision making. I can take it back.” Juliana cheekily replied. 

“Are you going to ask your dad to walk you down the aisle? I know he looks like Chino but if we’re having only close people there, I don’t think anyone would read too much into it. And most of the important people would know who he really is.” To be honest, Juliana has been wanting to ask Valentina this for a long time. It was also part of the reason she wanted to have a small wedding. So that there wasn’t too much explanation as to why the previous chauffeur was walking Valentina Carvajal down the aisle. 

“I’ve been thinking about that actually. I think I might have my dad and Guille do it together. Now that My dad and Lucia are publicly together, it’s not such a crazy idea to think that Lucia’s husband would be a father figure in my life.” Valentina tried to reason. It was still a weird situation and if any press got a hold of these pictures it may create questions that didn’t need to be answered. 

“The reality is we’re not immune to the press wanting to report on us. I mean, even our engagement was on the news. I guess we have to prepare for the press finding out. But I don’t want to miss out on my dad walking me down the aisle, you know. I’ve wanted that since I was a little girl.” At that Juliana kissed the back of Valentina’s hand, “I think that's a perfect idea.

“Damn, I should have picked strip decision making.” They both laughed at Juliana’s attempt to lighten the mood. Valentina knew what Juls was doing. Juliana was trying to make her laugh. She knew how nerve racking it was trying to anticipate what would happen with Eva; and she appreciated everything her fiancé was doing for her. 

Thanks to Juliana’s humour and her ability to make Valentina laugh, they were at the prison before they knew it. Juliana squeezed Valentina’s hand once more, silently offering her support, as they exited the car and made their way inside. Once they cleared the metal detectors and went through the pat downs, Valentina signed herself in. “Just go through the doors on your right and the guard will guide you to where you need to go.” One of the guards explained. 

Valentina gave Juliana a quick hug and quick kiss, “are you sure you don’t want to come in?” she asked. “I think she wants to see you alone. But if you want me there with you, I’ll come. Just say the word.” Juliana responded. 

“I do want you there. But I think you’re right. I should probably go alone. I’ll be right back.” Valentina said as she gave Juliana one more hug. “And I’ll be right here.” Juliana whispered in her ear. 

Walking through another set of metal detectors, the guard guided Valentina into a room with a row of cubicle like booths. Each had a small chair and a phone, separated by thick glass, where she would see her sister. 

A loud bell sounded above Valentina as the guards open the door for Eva and another prisoner meeting a family member. “Valentina, hola hermanita,” Eva greeted as she picked up the phone, “I’m glad you’re here.” Eva was sincere, she really was glad to see her sister. 

“Hola Eva, how are you? Are you doing okay? Valentina asked. “Yes, yes. I’m fine… all things considered.” 

Valentina looked at her sister, maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad meeting after all. “How are you, are you okay?” Eva asked. 

“Yes, I’m good. Why did you want to see me?” Valentina couldn’t help but ask. “I can’t want to see my baby sister now?” Of course, Eva and her snarky remarks, even in prison. Valentina could only shake her head. 

“Eva…”  
“I hear congratulations are in order.” Valentina could only look up into Eva’s eye. “Thank you.” She simply responded. 

“It wasn’t that I didn’t want to tell you Eva. I know you know that. You usu-“ before Valentina could finish her sentence she saw Eva’s expression change. Valentina wasn’t sure if it was anger, sadness, or something else. 

“Is that mom’s ring?” Eva couldn’t help but ask.  
“Yes… papa gave it to Juliana when she asked his permission.” This was the one point that Eva didn't expected. Valentina always ran headfirst into everything. Especially when it was something she wanted. She was stubborn that way. She had just assumed that it was Valentina that asked. “Juliana proposed?” Eva couldn’t help but ask. 

“Yes…” Valentina didn’t know where her sister was going with this, “why does it matter.”  
“She proposed with my mother’s ring?” And there it was. Valentina should have known that this side of Eva would come out at one point. 

“Eva don’t go there. She’s my mother too. And _our_ father gave her the ring.” Valentina was officially on the defensive. “Is this why you brought me here. To berate me, again, about my relationship.

“It’s been almost 4 years Eva. You would think you’ve gotten over whatever issues you had with Juliana a long time ago.” Valentina was no longer that girl that wept when her sister forbade her from seeing her girlfriend. This time she was going to stand strong. 

“I’ll be over my issues when I see the signed prenup.” Eva demanded.  
“Are you insane? We’re not signing a prenup. God Eva. I never see you ever and we rarely talk, and this is what you brought me here for? To demand I sign a prenup?” Valentina should have known. 

“Yes, you will. I don’t care if that girl doesn’t want –“  
“That girl, as you so politely put it Eva, has a name. Juliana. And she’s my fiancé. And you know just as well as I do that she’s going to sign that bullshit contract. I, on the other hand, refuse to.” Valentina knew this was a bad idea. Even behind bars Eva was trying to dictate her life. 

“I’m trying to protect you Vale. And I’m trying to protect my father’s money.” This was not how Eva wanted this conversation to go. She knew Valentina would have to be convinced but she didn’t think she was this naive. 

“Where was all that concern when you used that money to feed the cartel?” Valentina demanded. She wasn’t going to let Eva bully her in this. “Where was all that concern when you were sleeping with someone behind your husbands back?

“Don’t talk to me about what you think is best Eva. Your best landed you here. I’m not some little girl you can bully. I’ve been with Juliana for almost 4 years. And if you think that I don’t know what love is because I’m with another girl? Or that I’m going to leave her one of these days. Then you know nothing about me. 

“If you, for one second, think that she is in this for money, you’re even more delusional that I thought.” Valentina wasn’t going to let her sister imply that Juliana was anything less than genuine. 

“Vale, this has nothing to do with your sexuality. I don’t care that you’re gay. You deserve the best person to love you.” Eva tried to reason. Why couldn’t Valentina see that she was just looking out for her. 

Valentina took a deep breath; she was about to say what she should have said a long time ago. “Your idea of someone that I ‘deserve’ is someone with money. And I did that Eva. All he did was emotionally, and at times borderline physically, abuse me. Have you stopped to even get to know her? Do you have any idea what she does for me on a day to day basis? How she makes me feel? She makes me feel like I can do anything. Because no matter what I have her on my side. 

“I would still be drinking at clubs and dating assholes to appease my sister if it wasn’t for her. I have a job I’m good at, respected at. I’m building a family of my own thanks to her. And I’m doing that all because I know what it’s like to be loved so deeply by another person.” There was no stopping her now. 

“I don’t understand how you can look at that girl and think that she is using me. She doesn’t care about money or status. She cares about me. She wipes my tears when I’m sad. It can be due to a movie or some bigger life problems. My sister didn’t even wipe my tears when my mother died” Valentina finished off in a sad voice. 

Eva was taken aback. “I… didn’t know you wanted me to. I was hurting also. I was young.” Eva stammered on. 

“And I was 6. I needed you. And I needed you when I feel in love with a girl and didn’t know what to do. Or when my entire school made fun of me. Instead of being by my side you accused her of horrible, horrible things. Making me feel like my family was ashamed of me. All the while you were fucking some narco.” Valentina has tears pouring down her face. 

“Have you bothered to ask your daughter who her favorite person is. It’s Juls. And they way that Juls cares for her and loves her, as if the hatred that girls mother spewed in her face never happened. She’s never punished Isabelle by not being in her life because of the things you’ve done to her. And she would never do that. That’s not the type of person she is.” Valentina could only shake her head. 

“That child doesn’t know anything about the world. But she knows Juliana is a good person. When Juls is not there, she’s constantly asking about her. She constantly wants to do everything that Juliana is-“

“I know okay!” The steely eyes of Eva Carvajal were boring into sad blue-ones, “how do you think it makes me feel to hear my daughter go on and on about a girl I don’t approve of. How do you think it makes me feel that someone else is my daughter’s favorite person?” 

“And who’s fault is that?” Valentina demanded, “yours Eva. You are a big girl and you chose your own actions now you have to face the consequences.” Valentina took a deep breath; she knew her next words were going to hurt.

“Just because you cheated and lost your family doesn’t me Juliana or I will. If you can’t be the sister that I need you to be, then don’t. But don’t expect me to still be in your life.” She slammed down the phone and called the guard to let her out. She was done with this conversation. 

Valentina stormed out into the waiting area and straight into Juliana’s arms. “Val? Val what happened? Baby, talk to me.” Juliana was terrified. Valentina wouldn’t let go and she was crying heavily. 

Slowly lifting Valentina’s head away from her neck, “Val, baby, it’s okay. What happened?” Juliana asked as she wiped the tears from Valentina’s face. 

“She wants some stupid pre-nup or something.” She could barely get her words out. Valentina wasn’t crying because she was sad. She was crying because she was angry. “Why are we still having to defend our relationship. Why can’t people just let us love each other. We’re not hurting anyone.”

“Shhh, it’s okay, Val. Let’s go home. I’ll draw us a bath and we can talk more in the safety of our home and our dog. Does that sound okay?

Valentina could only nod. 

XXXX

Right before Eva could walk back to her cell, the guard stopped her, “wait. They said you have one final visitor.” 

Walking back to the booth, Eva sat down, her face frozen in shock. 

Juliana was sitting on the other side. 

Long gone was that nervous girl from years ago. In front of her was a strong woman, standing up for her fiancé and their love. 

Juliana sat down in front of Eva Carvajal and maintained eye contact. She wasn’t some sacred little girl anymore trying to appease her girlfriend’s sister. 

“I won’t be long,” Juliana began as soon as Eva picked up the phone, “I’m just here to tell you, your sister is crying in the car. Full on crying.” She had no sympathy for Eva right now. “I don’t care what you think of me. But I hope there is some part of you that has a heart. She loves you Eva. Even when she’s mad at you. All she’s ever asked for is your support and unconditional love.” 

“Don’t talk to me about loving my sister. You know nothing about me.” Eva began. 

“Really? Because sometimes it doesn’t seem like you do. Love her that is. It seems like you care about your reputation more than what she’s going through,” she paused to look around, “look where you are Eva. Your reputation means nothing here. But your relationship with your sister does.

“Do you honestly think that I haven’t judged myself for worse that what you’re constantly accusing me for. Don’t you think I had doubts about this relationship? And not about how I feel about her, that’s something I’m sure about. But about wanting to give her a life that she deserves? A life that she is used to?” Juliana couldn’t stop. She hated seeing Valentina cry. 

“If there was anyone, I felt that could love her better than me, I would walk away. But my point is Eva, she doesn’t need money. She has that. She does need status. She has that. She needs someone that is going to love her for her. Someone that will sit here in front of someone they can’t stand and stand up for her and their relationship.

“Why can’t you see that.” All the fight in her left. She wondered if Valentina was right, would they always have to defend their love. “Why can’t you see how much she means to me. I’d do anything for her. I don’t care about her money.

“You want me to sign some prenup, I will. I don’t care. We’re spending our whole lives together. We’re never going to need that stupid piece of paper. And despite what you think of me, I want you in our lives.” Juliana could only shake her head. Eva wasn’t saying anything, but at least she said what she came here to say. 

Just as she was about to put the phone down Eva spoke up, “I’m jealous.”  
“What? Of what?” 

“I’m jealous of you. I got over any issues I had with you, as displaced as it may have been, I do love my sister. And I was just trying to look out for her. The best way I knew how at the time.

“But every time my daughter comes to see me, she doesn’t stop talking about you. Ever since she could speak. I know that’s not your fault. That is mine. I made a lot of mistakes and I deserve all of this. 

“Not only that, but you were the only one that put a smile on my sister’s face. After everything that happened, I tried so hard to be a mother figure, yet I forgot the most important part of being a mother. Compassion.” Eva could only shake her head. She didn’t know why she was saying all of this to Juliana. 

“But here you are. Showing your love to the two most important people in my life, in a way I never really knew how.” 

This was definitely not what Juliana expected. 

“I understand that Eva, but that’s not my fault. And that’s not Valentina’s either.” On some level Juliana could sympathize with the girl in front of her but that still didn’t excuse her behaviour today. 

“I know. And I apologize. I really do.” Juliana would have bet everything she owed that those words would never have come out of Eva’s mouth. But here she was. “I’m sorry for the way I’ve treated you. I’m just so angry at myself and I don’t know how to get rid of that anger and regret.” Eva tried to explain. 

“I think the first step is to apologize to your sister. And try telling her all that. She needs you Eva. We’re getting married and her sister might not be there. Please don’t, for one second, think that is something either her or I wanted.”

A short while later, the two said their goodbyes. Things were far from perfect between them, but at least Eva was honest. She didn’t hate Juliana or think she was a bad person. She hated herself. No matter what, Eva Carvajal vowed to rectify the situation with her sister. She had a lot to make up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I'd love to hear what you think!  
> I'll have the next one up as soon as I can!
> 
> p.s. there is going to be a bit of a time jump after this chapter.. but then we get to some fun stuff!


	8. Almost There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! As always thank you so much for the love on the story!! It honestly keeps me going.
> 
> I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I went back forth on a lot of things so I really hope it comes out okay. 
> 
> It more of a filler chapter. Just some stuff that I wanted you all to have at the back of you mind when you read the next couple of chapters. 
> 
> Hopefully you like it! Thanks so much for even reading!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Flashbacks are in _italics_

.

**6 months later**

To say that the past six months were busy would be the understatement of the century. The couple had finalized most of the details for the wedding and were barreling full steam ahead until that highly anticipated day. Two more months and they could call each other wives. It was such a crazy and exciting thought. 

This particular Saturday afternoon was their first free weekend in months. They didn’t have any wedding details to work out, no family commitments, and thank fully no work. Valentina was laying on the couch, a mindless movie playing in the background while Juliana laid on top of her between her legs. She had her head resting on Valentina’s chest as Val was playing with her long silky hair. Lanna was peacefully snoozing on the floor beside them, clutching a stuffed turtle that she loved so much. While she was still a puppy, she was slowing losing her chubbiness thanks to morning runs with Juls, which just made Valentina want to feed her more. Valentina couldn’t help but feel content, even with the excitement and stress bubbling up to the surface, she was so happy and excited for what was to come. 

In an effort to deal with a demanding schedule at work and the stress of wedding planning, Juliana had taken up running in the early mornings, she always left before Valentina could even wake up. Juliana would always be beautiful to Valentina, she could be in old sweats and still look like a goddess. But lately, thanks to her new exercise regime, Juliana was more fit than ever. And Valentina was definitely taking advantage of all that energy and extra endorphins running through Juliana’s body. Anytime Valentina happened to wake up before Juls could get up for her run, she would always try and coax the brown-eyed girl into a joint exercise session, one that didn’t involve leaving the bed. She usually was successful 99% of time. The hardest part was waking up at the ass crack of dawn.

Juliana had come a long way in the past 6 months. Every day after her normal work hours she would work on the designs for Val’s dress, her dress, and even one for Isabelle; who they were going to have as a flower girl. Always the hard-working employee, Juliana never let her side project interfere with her job duties. It was an attribute that Stella admired in the young designer. Which is why she agreed to use Juliana’s design and have one of her seamstresses make Valentina’s dress for the young girl’s wedding. At no extra cost. They were both so grateful to Stella for everything that she did for them, Juliana couldn't even begin to think of what she could do to thank the designer. Valentina could remember the day Juliana came home in shock, a month ago, and told her how her career had instantly changed.

_Stella was not a vocal person. In her line of work a stoic personality was a required trait. She was not one to offer praise often. But she knew Juliana was different. The young girl was so enamoured with the fashion world and her talent was unparallel. She was going to go places; Stella was sure of it. She saw the dedication in every line Juliana drew and ever thread she wove._

_One Friday night, after countless extra hours working on the dresses, Juliana was finally putting some final touches on her and Isabelle’s dresses._

_While Valentina had gone in for many fittings to get the size right and the alterations perfect, Juliana still hadn’t seen what the dress looked like completed. She was consulted on a number of details and patterns but refused to see the finish product until it was on Valentina walking down that aisle. She had every ounce of trust in her fellow colleagues._

_She was so wrapped up in her work she didn’t notice that she wasn’t the only one in the studio. Stella was watching her from a distance. The dresses were magnificent. Everything Juliana did was above and beyond what Stella had expected from her. Her clothing line was that much better with Juliana on her team. Which is why her decision was going to be a hard, but necessary one, she had to tell Juliana; it was now or never. Maybe she would call it her wedding gift._

_“Juliana.” She tried to be gentle, but that wasn’t really her style. She was respected and feared. All Stella needed to do was utter one word and things would be done. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t try to be funny. She let out a little chuckle at how high Juliana jumped in surprise._

_“Jesus, Stella. I nearly took my eye out with this needle. I didn’t know you were there.” Juliana remarked as she tried to bring her heart back to a normal rhythm. “My apologies dear,” Stella walked over to the dress and couldn’t only shake her head in wonder, “every time I think I know what is going to come of one of your designs, I’m always blown away at how much better it is than anything I could ever imagine.” She said as she ran her hands gently over the white dress._

_Juliana was speechless, she’s never heard Stella utter a compliment, let alone to her face. Usually everyone, Juliana included, got a simple, “hmm” and a nod indicating Stella’s approval. She was half tempted to pinch herself._

_“I… thank you.” Classic Juliana, always so much to say, but not enough words to say it in. Before Stella could leave, she wanted to make sure her boss knew how grateful she was. “Stella, I honestly can’t thank you enough for letting me do this. Letting me work here after hours and using your materials…” she took a deep breath, “I’m forever grateful. Designing something like this, even if it is for Val, is honestly a dream.”_

_“You don’t need to thank me dear. You’re the most talented designer that as entered these doors since,” Stella could only shrug, “well since me.” Juliana couldn’t help but smile, easing the tension a little bit. She didn’t know what to say to that._

_Before she could open her mouth Stella continued, “which is why I’m firing you.”_

_The smile instantly left Juliana’s face. “What? Did- did I do something wrong?” this couldn’t be happening. Stella just complemented her; how could she be fired. And right before the wedding? How was she supposed to pay for everything? Her thoughts were in a scramble. She barely registered that Stella was talking to her._

_“Before you lose your mind and start crying on me,” Stella sat in a chair facing Juliana with her legs and arms crossed, “there is a reason I’ve never done this. Not once in my career, so don’t make me regret it.” She started with a stern look and a raise eyebrow._

_“I’ve been looking at your portfolio since you were an intern. Your work just keeps getting better and better. You have matured as a designer and no matter what I task you with, you always manage to exceed my expectations. I could easily promote you to a head designer at the company._

_“These dresses Juliana, are your masterpiece. And the designs for Valentina’s will have people banging on your door to work with you. What you don’t know about me is that I am a betting woman. I know when to raise the bar, when to back out, and most importantly, when to go all in._

_“I’m going to bankroll your own company. I know what your goals are and I don’t want to hold you back.” Juliana was speechless, “I’m sorry what?” She wasn’t hearing correctly. Was she?_

_“Don’t stand there with your mouth agape, Juliana. It’s true. You should start your own brand and I want to bankroll it. It could be a subsidiary of this company, but it will be all yours. Your decisions and your profits. You’ll have to be here and do what you need to do for the fashion show in Asia, but after that I’m going to help you with your first steps into this world._

_“Don’t let me down.” Stella was always one for the final word, she got up from the chair and was about to walk away when she was enveloped in a hug. She doesn’t hug. But maybe she could make an exception this once._

_“Thank you so much. I swear I won’t let you down. I don’t know what I did to deserve this, but Stella, you have no idea what this means to me. I’ll make you proud, I swear.” There was so much more Juliana wanted to say. She just didn’t know how to articulate her words. She vowed if she couldn’t say it, she would show it. She would prove to Stella that this was the best decision she ever made._

_“Once the show is done and the wedding festivities are over, let’s sit down with our lawyers and we can work out the details. I’m proud of you Juliana.”_

Valentina would remember Julian’s face for the rest of her life. She was so happy and excited. Like all of her dreams were coming true. She wanted to make Juls look like that every day. That night they took a night off from wedding planning and celebrated. All night long. 

\----

Today however, found Juliana passed out at 3 in the afternoon; she was exhausted. With getting ready for the wedding, her final show with Stella, and starting out with little details for her own company, she was wiped out. Not having any plans for the day and the comfort of Valentina’s arms made her easily fall into a deep slumber. Valentina couldn’t help her mind from replaying the last few months as she soothed Juliana in her sleep. 

After weeks of back and forth debate they had narrowed the location down to a beach house in Puerta Vallarta and Cabo San Lucas. Beach house was putting it mildly. They were both beautiful estates, but the word estate freaked Juliana out so she stuck to calling it a beach house. If she didn’t know the exact size, Juliana couldn’t try to mentally calculate how much it was going to cost. 

They had decided on a small wedding. It would mainly be their immediate families, as well as Silvina, Tiberio, Panchito, Camilio, and a very few really close family friends. Juliana even invited Perlita and Stella, but Perlita was not in the best health to travel, and Stella was too busy with the upcoming show; but promised to make her presence known one way or another.

It was a hard deciding on which place to pick. They were both so beautiful. Valentina decided to bite the bullet and ask Juliana if they could tour the place. It would be the only way they knew which one to pick. But Juliana was having none of it. There were certain perks to being a Carvajal, she knew that, but this was too much. Juliana couldn’t justify going to Cabo for a day just to check out a potential wedding location. It was just absurd! In the end their wedding planner went to scope out the location and brought back detailed videos. 

Cabo won by a land slide. The family decided that they were all going to stay there for a week. Valentina and Juliana weren’t going to be leaving for their honeymoon for another month and the little mini getaway with the family sounded like a great idea. They would go there a few days earlier to get everything ready and stay a few days after the wedding so everyone could relax and enjoy the beach. 

After throwing different ideas on where to go for their honeymoon they had finally decided on a location. 

_“So I kinda have an idea for where we can go for our honeymoon.” Juliana brought up one night as the two were having dinner. Finally, being able to be home at a decent time Juliana made Val one of her favorite dishes. Work had been so crazy lately she just wanted to spend a quite night with her fiancé._

_“Oh yea? Where?” This was one topic they had gone back and forth about, listing off a few suggestions here and there. In the end they both figured the actual wedding was more important, and technically, they could go on a honeymoon anytime in the year. So they would table the honeymoon talk until they came up with concrete suggestions._

_“Well what do you think about Japan?” Juliana’s last show with Stella was going to be a fashion show with a Japanese designer that Stella was doing a collaboration with. Juliana was one of the main designers on the project and she had to be in Japan to make sure everything went okay. It was a big deal for Stella’s company and the most important people at the company would be there to help with the show. Juliana was going to make sure everything was perfect. It was the least she could do after everything Stella was doing for her._

_“The show is going to be a month after the wedding, and I really only have to be in Japan for 3 days to oversee everything and then the actual show. Maybe I could ask Stella if I could extend my stay. And we can make a trip out of it?” Juliana was a little nervous, “I want our honeymoon to be a special time for us. And it would be nice going somewhere that far and different from what we’re used to.”_

_The truth was, Juliana couldn’t even fathom she was getting the opportunity to even go to Japan, let alone contemplating going there for her honeymoon. Growing up in a trailer park in Texas, this wasn’t something she would ever see coming._

_“Oh my god! Juls! That’s an amazing idea!” Valentina was bouncing in her chair. “I’ve never been, and it would a nice change of culture and scenery.”_

_“Yea? You don’t mind I might have to work a bit?” Juliana asked, “I don’t want to take away from the special occasion that it is. But I thought it would be nice. And I’d love to have you at my last show with Stella.”_

_“I would be there regardless, Juls. But now we get to sightsee.” Valentina clapped her hands together, she was thrilled, she loved the idea. “Oh my god. We have to go the hot springs! And see a sumo fight!”_

_Juliana could only laugh. “We’ll do all that. And have all the sushi we can.”_

Japan. Neither girl had never been and after many, many failed attempts, Juliana was now a pro at chopsticks and was in love with all things sushi. She made Val go to her favorite sushi place in the city every chance she got. 

\--

Valentina couldn’t wait. Everything about this wedding was going to be so beautiful. She just hoped everything would go according to plan. She couldn’t wait to stand up in front of those closest to them and say their vows in front of a breathtaking backdrop. 

Thinking about the ceremony made Valentina think about the little box of wedding rings tucked away in the drawer upstairs. 

_Juliana was high on life. She was exhausted but felt so excited at the same time. The dresses were complete and now all that was left was the final details for the wedding._

_One afternoon, shortly after the dresses were done Lupe asked Juliana to meet her for lunch. They decided to celebrate Juliana finally being given the opportunity to be able to have her own design company, and considering how busy her daughter was lately, she felt a catch up was needed. Juliana asked to go to Perlita’s for old time sake._

_“Hi ma.” Juliana greeted Lupe as she walked into the restaurant and to the table her mother was seated at. She gave a quick wave and a few air kisses to Perlita who was behind the counter with a promise to talk to her soon._

_“Hola Juli! Don’t have time for your poor mother anymore?” Juliana could only roll her eyes with a smile. “Forever the dramatic one. You should be on a telenovela.” The pair sat down and caught up on the last few weeks of wedding planning and work._

_“I can’t believe you’re getting married,” Lupe was getting a little emotional, “I’m so proud of you mija. You’ve built such a beautiful life for yourself.” It would take a lot of time for Lupe to forgive herself for not providing Juliana with the life she deserved as a child. She should have taken her daughter away from Chino a long time ago. But at the end of the day, Juliana didn’t need Lupe to rescue her, she did that all on her own._

_“You know, sometimes I can’t imagine this is my life. It feels like movie, some weird Cinderella story. But no matter what happened to us I don’t think I would wish for it any other way. It brought me to Valentina and if it wasn’t for her, I don’t know if I would have had any of this.” Juliana couldn’t help but let out._

_“You would have mija. You would have built the best life for yourself. But I’m glad this one brought you to Valentina. You two are going to be so happy.” And Lupe truly believed that. She may have been hesitant in the beginning, Juliana coming to terms with her sexuality was not something she saw coming, but she’s come a long way since then. Yet no matter how long has passed she would always regret those hateful words she threw at her daughter. She was so grateful to have a second chance._

_“Listen, before we go any further there is something that I want to talk to you about.” Before Lupe could continue Juliana cut her off, “don’t people realize how scary that sounds. You and Valentina are the same. Both giving me a mild aneurism before you tell me what’s actually happening.” She couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head._

_Lupita could only give her daughter a pointed look and continued to explain, “anyway. I know we didn’t have a lot of money or anything like that growing up. And this wedding is all you and Valentina. I’m sure you both have planned the most beautiful day._

_“But all that money Chino left me? I used some for the house, but I saved most of it, and I want to give it to you for your wedding.” Lupe wasn’t sure how Juliana would respond to this._

_“No ma, no. That’s yours – “ “He gave it to both of us mija.” Lupe couldn’t help but interrupt._

_“I know he did. But I don’t want anything from him. I don’t need his money.” Juliana was going to put her foot down with this one. She would rather have her mother keep the money._

_“I know you don't. But I also want you to have everything we should have given you when you were a little girl. I can’t make up for the past. But I can help you now.” She handed Juliana a cheque._

_“Don’t worry it’s not all of it. And you can use it for whatever you want. You wouldn't take any for school, but I want you to have this from me for the wedding. I knew you would wonder where the money came from, but don’t look at it like its Chino’s money. This is my gift to you.”_

_Juliana took a deep breath. “Ma, you know I don’t care for any of the money stuff.”_

_“Please take it. I want to be able to help with the wedding. As your mother this is what I’m supposed to do.” Lupe couldn’t help but beg._

_It took a couple of days but after talking things out with Valentina and her mother, Juliana took the money. She still felt a little uncomfortable talking it, but she could understand where her mother was coming from._

_When they first got engaged Juliana told Lupe that her and Valentina were going to handle everything. Leon of course didn’t listen and offered his help any chance he could get – his daughter was getting married after all. And Juliana felt that she owed her own mother the same dignity. It had always been Lupe’s dream to give Juliana anything she could want in life, and now that she was finally in the position to do so, Juls didn’t want to take that away from her._

_So, Juliana reluctantly took the money. The only reason that she did was because she knew exactly what it would go towards._

_Shortly after accepting the money from her mother Juliana was pacing back and forth in the living room. Lanna was just sitting in front her, the pups little head moving left to right, left to right, like a tennis match. Juliana was nervous. She didn’t know if Val would appreciate what she did or get upset at not being involved. She was amazed at how quickly things could get done when there was a lot of money involved._

Only one way to find out _she thought as she heard the key in the door. “She’s not going to get mad right?” She couldn’t help but ask the puppy in front of her. Lanna let out a little bark, losing interest immediately and rushed to the front door when she heard Valentina come in._

_“Some help you are.” Juliana mumbled._

_“Juls? You’re home early,” Valentina came and gave Juliana a hug and a hello kiss, “are you okay?” Juliana looked a little nervous._

_“Yes, yes. I’m fine. I just have something for you. Don’t get mad okay.” Juliana almost smacked herself in the face. She didn’t mean to say that last part out loud._

_“And you say I freak you out every time I say I have something to tell you.” Valentina couldn’t help but comment._

_“Okay just have a seat,” Juliana blurted out, not even acknowledging Valentina’s remark, “so I know we were going to go with the simple rose gold bands for the wedding rings…” Juliana shyly looked into Valentina’s eyes as she sat beside her. “Yeah…” Valentina had no idea where Juls was going with this._

_“Well, I took the money that my mom gave me and I made a little alteration to those simple bands…” she trailed off._

_“Que?”_

_Taking a deep breath Juliana pulled out the box from her pocket, “I had the jeweler crush up a diamond and mix it with the rose gold. I know our engagement rings have all this bling and we wanted the wedding rings to be simple. But the way he did it, it’s so subtle. It has a little sparkle to it. And if you look at it closely you can kinda see the little specs of the diamond. So even if you just wear your wedding ring, it can still shine.” Juliana let out in one breath. Valentina wasn’t saying anything, she just starred at the rings._

_“I also got them engraved.” Juliana added without letting Val respond. Valentina looked at Juls and then saw the simple ‘pacto’ engraved on the inside, it made her smile. “Say something?” Juliana couldn’t help but whisper. They had planned every detail as a team. She didn’t want Valentina to get upset._

_“Juls, they’re beautiful. And the engraving is perfect.” Valentina couldn’t help but wipe the corner of her eye. “These are everything I could want. I love them”_

The rings were so beautiful. She couldn’t wait to put it on Juliana’s finger. 

“Your heart rate just spiked. What are you thinking about?” Valentina almost jumped at Juliana’s sleepy voice. “I was just thinking about the rings.” Valentina said with a smile. 

Juliana did a little stretch and moved her head so it was resting on one of her hands on top of Valentina’s chest. Val couldn’t help but smile, “guapa.”

Juliana let out a little laugh, “I look ridiculous. I have sleepy eyes and I’m pretty sure I drooled on you.”

“It’s okay. I signed up for this life.” Valentina responded with a little kiss to Juliana’s nose. 

“Wanna take a bath?” Juliana asked after the couple traded a few kisses. “Yes! We haven’t done that in a while,” Valentina answered with a big smile, “why don’t you get started and I’ll put out some food for Lanna. She was as wiped out as you were.” Valentina added. 

“Probably from our run today. But sounds like a plan.” Juliana gave Valentina a high five before hoping to her feet and up the stairs. 

“Tu madre es loco.” Valentina couldn’t help but say to Lanna and she herself got up to put some food out for the puppy that was barely awake. All she got in response was a single bark. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!!
> 
> Also... I'm not Mexican. But if anyone know of any traditions that are common in Mexican weddings please let me know! I try really hard to make these chapters as realistic as possible. 
> 
> Thank you guys again! I'll try to have the next one up ASAP!


	9. Villa de Belleza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festivities are about to begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you so much for the love! This is turning out to be quite the fluff-fest! LOL. 
> 
> I was initially going to put this chapter with the wedding one, but it's taking me a little while to write the wedding chapter because I want to put a lot of detail into it. So I figured I would give this to you guys as a little teaser until it's done. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

. 

Cabo San Lucas was the perfect backdrop for their wedding. What made it even better was the venue. Villa de Belleza was secluded property on a remote part of the beach in Cabo. The front entrance was blocked by large hedges in front to offer the utmost privacy for its guest. Beyond its front gate had a circular driveway that led to the front doors. It had a main 2 story pavilion which was breezy and semi-open with 3 rooms on either side that extended away from the main house towards the beach; each with their own king beds and en suite bathrooms. 

The bottom floor of the main house had a massive kitchen with a dining area to one side, worthy of the finest chefs in the world, and fully stocked entertainment and game room on the other side. The middle area of the main floor was filled with large comfy sofas and massively tall ceilings that allowed for the perfect setting on a warm evening. The rental also came with a full staff, it was the first time that Silvina and Tiberio didn’t have to do anything and just had to relax and have an actual vacation. They weren’t sure they were ever going to leave. 

Two grand staircases at the main pavilion’s entrance lead up to a mezzanine which offered a lounge area in which you could look out to see the swimming pool, the garden, and the ocean. On both sides, this second floor opens out to 2 rooms on the upper level, each with their own bathroom and walkout deck. The girls decided that Leon and Lucia would take one, and Lupe and Panchito would take the other. 

At the center of the sprawling property, leading from the main house, was an outdoor lounge area wrapped around a beautiful rectangular infinity pool. At the end of the pool was a large garden with an outdoor fireplace. It lead directly to a raised platform overlooking the breathtaking beach. 

To the left of the main pavilion Mateo and Isabelle would take one room and Silvina and Tiberio would take the other. The last room on the left side consisted of a large lounge area with a bar. There were comfortable couches, a pool table, and unobstructed views of the ocean. 

On the right side of the pavilion would be a similar set up. Guille and Renata would take the first room and second room would be where everything for the wedding would be stored until the official day. The rest of the guests were staying at a nearby hotel and would make their way over on the big day. 

Lastly, at the very end of that row was the master bedroom. It was a huge room, perfect for the newlyweds. The room had floor to ceiling one-way windows with blackout curtains for privacy. The one-way windows allowed the occupants to see outside, but no one could see inside the room. One of the windows was a sliding door that led out to a private balcony with a hot tub and the ocean as a backdrop. To the right of the king size bed, that faced the ocean, was the biggest bathroom Juliana had ever seen. Against the back wall were two massive sinks. To the right of the sink, facing away from the entrance and pool side of the room was a large rain shower that could fit a number of people. The celling of the shower had a massive sunlight, giving it the impression that it was outside. Thankfully it was protected by trees and blocked from anyone seeing inside. The second Valentina saw it, she knew it would be used by the two of them. The best part of the bathroom though was the marble bathtub right in the center. It was slightly raised on a platform so that when someone was in it, they had a view of the ocean. 

With scattered palm trees lining the property, it was truly paradise. 

\--

As soon as the group arrived, everyone was in awe. They even managed to bring Lana along, thanks to the use of the Groupo Carvajal jet. As soon as Isabelle found out Lana would be there too, she demanded the puppy sleep wherever she was sleeping and no one was going to tell her otherwise. 

“Holy moly!” Isabelle exclaimed as they all walked into the main pavilion, making everyone laugh. Everyone spent the next hour touring the entire property and looking at every room. This place was truly spectacular. Once everyone had the tour, they decided to get into their swim wear and hang out at the pool and relax. The next couple of days would be quite hectic and it was a nice opportunity to spend time with the family. 

Just as everyone was getting ready the doorbell rang. Valentina looked around the main area of the house, everyone was either here, the pool, or their room. Who could that be? The house was big, but it couldn’t be that big. Knowing who it was Juliana grabbed Valentina’s hand, and went to open the door. Standing in front of Valentina, in normal clothes, was Eva Carvajal accompanied by Camilo. 

“Eva…” Valentina thought she was dreaming. 

A few weeks ago Leon spoke to Juliana in private. He wanted to ask his lawyer to petition the court to grant Eva a 48 or 72-hour parole to attend the wedding. He wasn’t sure it was even going to work. But before he went to the lawyer, he wanted to talk to Juliana first. He had heard about the fight that Eva and Valentina had gotten into a couple months back and wanted to make sure it was a good idea before anything happened. Everything was okay between them now, after talking it out, but he still wanted to be respectful. 

Leon asked if Juliana would be okay with surprising Valentina with Eva at the wedding. The sisters had come a long way since that fight, and he knew how sad they both were that Eva would not be able to attend. 

Juliana didn’t even have to think about it. She agreed on the spot. She couldn’t wait to see Val’s face when Eva showed up. After much deliberation and an ever-persistent lawyer, Eva was granted a 72 hour parole. She would have to leave the day after the wedding, but it was worth it to spend the time with her family and see her baby sister get married. Since Eva needed a proxy to ensure that she would return on time, Camilo offered himself up. It would look more favourably on her case if it was a non-family member, and considering he was attending the wedding anyway, it seemed like the perfect idea. The whole plan worked out perfectly. 

“What are you doing here?” Valentina couldn’t believe this was happening.  
“Your dad was able to get the lawyer to ask the judge for Eva to be granted parole so she can attend the wedding.” Juliana explain, wiping away Val’s tears. 

“You knew about this?” Valentina couldn’t help but ask. Juliana just shrugged and reached over to Eva and gave her a hug. “I’m really glad you’re here.” She said with complete sincerity. 

“Thank you for inviting me, Juliana.” Eva replied. She was thankful that Juliana was able to forgive her for her past mistakes. At the end of the day they both loved Valentina dearly, and no matter what, that would always connect them. 

“MAMA!” Isabelle yelled out when she saw her mother on her way to look for Juls. “Hi baby.” Eva crouched down to hug Isabelle. Soon everyone was made aware of the circumstances to get Eva here and no one wanted to waste another minute without spending time with her. Eva even hugged Lucia hello, surprising everyone in the room, especially Lucia. Being in prison allowed Eva to really think about what was important in her life. It was the people in this house. There was no time for petty feuds. 

That night the entire Carvajal and Valdes family enjoyed their first night in paradise as a family. 

\--

They next day was much the same. The majority of the day was spent in the pool or on the beach. The couple had hired a local company to set everything up. While the main table and chairs would be set up the next day, they managed to get all the lights and flowers up around the compound and the palm trees. Just the mere presence of them was getting the group excited. 

The evening concluded with a quick wedding rehearsal and massive seafood buffet. Just as the group was about to finish eating, Valentina stood up and got everyone’s attention. “I’m sorry I know that everyone just wants to eat, but I just wanted to say something.

“I’m sure I speak for Juls and myself when I say we’re so thankful for everyone here. You have all played an important part in our relationship and were so glad we get to spend this day with you. All of you.” She concluded as she looked at Eva. 

At the end of the night as everyone was relaxing, Juliana and Valentina sneaked off to cuddled on one of the lounge chairs at the platform that overlooked the beach. With the lights of the property behind them they basked in the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore and the sea of stars above them. 

“Do we really have to sleep separately tonight?” Juliana asked.  
“It’s tradition,” Val exclaimed, “plus… I kind of like the idea that the next time I see you it will be in your wedding dress.”

“Yes, I guess you’re right. I’m just not used to sleeping without you.” Juliana couldn’t help but admit with an overexaggerated pout.

“I know, I’m not either. But I’m so excited for tomorrow.” Valentina lifted her head off of Juls’ chest to give her a deep kiss. “I can’t wait to see this place transform for the wedding and see you at the end of the aisle!” she added. 

Before Juliana could reply someone cleared their throat behind them. 

“Sorry to interrupt you love birds. But Ms. Isabelle over here would like to know when her sleepover is starting?” Eva came up to them with Isabelle in her arms and Lana dutifully following behind. 

Panchito decided to sleep in the room that previously head the dresses and the wedding décor for the night so Juliana could spend the night away from Val with her mom. Juliana was going to get ready in her mother’s room and Valentina in Leon’s room on the day of the wedding. The photographer was over the moon at the opportunity to snap shots of the girls in their dresses coming down the long stair case of the main pavilion. 

Valentina, in not wanting to be lonely, was going to stay in the master bedroom with Isabelle. She figured Eva and Mateo could use a night together and she really wouldn’t be able to sleep in that big room without Juls. Isabelle was the next best thing.

“Hi Iz! Are you excited for your sleepover with Tia Val?” Juliana asked as she let Eva deposit the little girl on her lap. 

“So asited Juls! After I go to sleep I get to wear a dress and put flowers on the ground.” Isabelle’s response made the girls laugh. Isabelle was so excited to be given another big job. The last time she had a big job to do there was a party. She figured this party would be much bigger and she couldn’t wait to eat cake. 

“Thanks guys, I’m going to call it a night.” Eva stated as she was about to walk away. She could only give Juliana and Valentina a small smile. She was so grateful to be here. “Goodnight Eva. See you in the morning.” Val wished her and she clapped her hands. Juliana and Eva could only shake their heads. 

“Goodnight. Good luck with that one. She seems like she’s too excited to sleep.” Eva bid them goodbye and made her way to her room. 

“I guess it’s bedtime.” Juliana carried Isabelle and walked Val and the little girl to the room. Before Val could enter, she grabbed Val’s hand, “see you tomorrow pretty girl. I can’t wait to marry you.” 

Valentina kissed her, “I can’t wait either.” It would be the first time they slept apart in a very long time, between that and the nerves, Juliana wasn’t sure she would be able to actually fall asleep. As the couple took a moment to rest their foreheads against each other they both felt a little kiss to their cheeks from Isabelle who didn’t want to be left out.

“Was that my good night kiss, Iz?” Juliana asked, tickling the little girl’s tummy, “that was so sweet.” 

Handing over Isabelle to Val, and one more kiss to both of the girls, Juliana made her way across the property to her mom’s room. 

This time tomorrow she would be Juliana Carvajal-Valdes. She could hardly wait. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this!  
> The name of the place is completely made up. But I did base it off of an actually property in Bali. 
> 
> Also, Eva being there on a 72 hour parole: I have no idea if this is even possible. I've heard of people being granted something like this... so I took a few liberties. I hope you'll forgive me LOL>
> 
> I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. It's turning out to be quite long lol. 
> 
> As always please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Lots of love!!


	10. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally come. Juliana and Valentina finally get to say "I do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to reply to your kind comments. I've been trying to bust out this chapter!  
> Someone asked if I was going to put up pictures of the venue and the dresses. I wasn't sure if you wanted that. But I put them here. I do think it's nice to have a visual!
> 
> Here is the venue that I based my location on (it's unreal. its so beautiful!)  
> [Wedding Venue](https://www.villa-bali.com/en/villa/ketewel/villa-ylang-ylang?utm_source=VB-blog&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=Bali-beach-villas#&gid=4&pid=11)
> 
> Maybe keep this in the back of your mind when you're imagining the place. 
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think! This is my longest chapter yet!  
> I'm so sorry for any errors. I read this like 1000 times - I'm sure I missed stuff.
> 
> im thinking there will be about 2-3 more chapters of this and then I will be continuing their story in another instalment- that one might be a little angsty tho lol. So let's keep this one as fluffy as possible.

"And if you're lucky-  
I mean, if you're the luckiest person on this entire planet-  
The person you love decides to love you back" 

.

Valentina opened her eyes to the sensation of something pressing down on her chest. Her view was obstructed by a mass of brown hair. But on a much smaller body than the one she was initially expecting. 

Isabelle was sleeping on her chest with one hand over Val’s stomach, and Jack nestled between them. She looked to her left and noticed one blue and one brown eye staring at her. Lana’s eyes were open, but she didn’t look like she was going to be moving from her spot on the bed near Val’s hip anytime soon. 

“Don’t tell Juls you slept on the bed.” She whispered to the pup, “and don’t make it a habit at home. This is our secret.” 

She slowly felt Isabelle stir and wake up, a little disoriented, not knowing where she was. Valentina gave the girl a little kiss to the forehead, “Buenos dias, baby.”

Isabelle didn’t say anything she just cuddled closer to Valentina. “It’s time to wake up,” Val stated as she placed soft kisses all over Isabelle face, “it’s wedding time. You have to put on your dress.” 

“But I’m sleepin, Tia Val.” Isabelle just cuddled further. Before Valentina could respond the phone in the room rang. It was a difficult, but she managed to use those long arms and grab the phone, much to Isabelle and Lana’s displeasure. 

“Hello?” Valentina greeted. “Buenos dias, Vale,” it was Lucia, “the make-up artist and the hairdressers will be here soon. Do you want to make your way over to the room soon?”

“Si! I’m coming. Let me just get freshened up and take Iz to Eva.” Val ended her call with Lucia and got out of bed, slowly tucking Isabelle back in. She let Isabelle rest for a bit, she would just carry her over to Eva later. Looking at the time, Valentina realized she didn’t have much time to get ready. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face, and have a quick shower. 

As she was in the shower, Valentina couldn’t help but bask in the silence. It was going to be a world wind of a day and she just needed a minute to take in the meaning of it all. This was her wedding day. To Juls! After everything they had been through a part of her couldn’t believe she got to have this moment. 

Once Valentina was done, she quickly put on some loose clothing and wrapped her hair in a towel. She went back into the room to see Isabelle passed out, hugging Lana, Valentina couldn’t help but take a quick picture. The little girl was not going to be happy about being woken up. 

“Come on Iz, time to brush your teeth and get ready. You have to put on your pretty dress!” She offered with as much enthusiasm as she could as she tried to rouse the little girl. Isabelle just clung onto her like a koala when picked up. “It’s okay, let’s just get you to your mama, baby.”

Just as Valentina was leaving the room to head to her dad’s room, where she would be getting ready, she spotted Eva walking towards her. 

“Someone is a little grumpy today and doesn’t want to wake up.” Valentina told her sister as she passed Isabelle over. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll get her showered and to the room to get ready with you.” Valentina nodded and kissed Eva cheek as she made her way into the main house. She couldn’t help but glance up at the balcony to Lupe’s room. Wondering if she could spot her princess. 

In a few hours she would be Valentina Carvajal-Valdes

\--

Juliana was dutifully sat at the vanity in Lupe’s bathroom letting the hairdresser work on her hair. She was too in her own head to realize what was even being done. She couldn’t believe this day was finally here. She couldn’t believe _she_ was here. Lately she’s felt like she had to pinch herself. Growing up she never thought her life would be close to what it is now. 

On the one hand she felt sorry for that little girl that thought she had no one. She wished she could go back in time and tell her not to worry. That all of that sadness and loneliness would be worth it. That she would just have to be patient because someday she would love someone more than she ever expected. She would have her own personal fairy tale. Yet on the other hand, that sadness and loneliness makes her appreciate her life now so much more. Everything she has been through has brought her to this moment; to Valentina. 

“Mija… this dress,” Lupe couldn’t even put into words what she was seeing, “it’s so beautiful.” Juliana’s dress was hanging in the bathroom and Lupe could not take her eyes off of it. Before Juliana could respond a loud, “Juuuuuuls.” Rang through the room. 

Little Isabelle clad in only her pull ups, with her hair in a little bun at the top of her head, ran into Juliana’s legs. Scaring Lupe and the hairdresser half to death. Good thing there were no curling irons involved. 

“Iz! Is that your outfit for the wedding? It’s so pretty.” Juliana amused. “No Juls. I’m hidin from my mama.” Isabelle said with a giggle. 

“I’m sure she loves this little game.” Juliana responded with a laugh.  
“No, she definitely does not.” Eva huffed. Juliana could only laugh. Eva looked so exasperated but happy at the same time. She looked like she didn’t even mind chasing a 3-year-old around this big house. 

“I thought you were going to get ready with Tia Val?” Juliana asked the little girl as she was distracted watching Juliana get her hair done. 

“I wanted to see you Juls,” Isabelle rested her head on Juliana’s chest, “I miss you.” 

Juliana could only close her eyes and kiss Isabelle head. She wished everyone could show their love the way Isabelle did. 

“Hey, since you’re here I have a job for you.” This got Isabelle’s attention. “Do you think you can do it? It’s really important.” Juliana tried to make her face as serious as possible. 

“Yes, Juls. I promise.” 

“Okay, I really miss your Tia Val. But I can’t see her yet. Can you give her a big kiss for me and tell her I love her?” Juliana asked. Isabelle was nodding her head before Juliana even finished her sentence. 

“I can do that!” Isabelle hopped of her lap and went to her mother. Finally. 

“You’re so good with her. Thank you, Juliana. I’m so glad she has you.” Eva tried to keep the tears out of her eyes. She was so happy that Isabelle was surrounded by love. Even from the one person she herself couldn’t give it to. That was all changing though. 

“Of course, Eva. I’ll protect her and love with my life.” Eva could only nod. She was just about to walk away when Juliana stopped her, “wait. Eva? One more thing. During the ceremony Guille is going to be handing Valentina my ring and my mom was going to give me Val’s.”

Juliana looked to her mother, who simply nodded. Lupe knew where Juliana was going with this. “I was wondering. Would you do it instead. Give me Val’s ring, that is, when the time came?”

“Really? You want me to be a part of the ceremony?” Eva couldn’t help but ask. “Yea, I really do. It would mean a lot to me. And to Val.” Juliana could see the emotion swirling in Eva’s eyes.

“Yes, of course. I would love to. Thank you, Juliana.”

Eva gave Juliana and Lupe a slight nod indicating she was going to go get ready. She was so grateful for these couple of days. It was going to make going back to prison that much harder. 

“Bye Juls!” Isabelle said form Eva’s arms, cutting the somber mood, “bye Iz. See you soon.” Juliana responded. 

This day was going to be perfect. 

\--

On the other side of the house Valentina’s make-up artist was putting the final touches on the girl’s make up. The sounds of Eva trying to get Isabelle into her dress and sit still for the hairdresser was proving to be the best kind of comedy to calm her excitement. Currently, Isabelle was calm and stroking Lana’s fur as Eva was giving her something to eat, wrapped in a full-on blanket, in an effort to desperately try not to get any food on the dress. It was hard enough getting it on the little girl. The last thing they needed was a cranky and hungry 3-year-old with a stain on her dress. 

Valentina looked into the mirror to see Luica watching her, and gave her a soft smile.

“You look beautiful Vale. I can’t wait to see you in your dress.” Lucia couldn’t place her emotions. She wasn’t the girl’s mother, but she couldn’t help but feel an immense feeling of motherly love and pride for the beautiful bride. 

“Gracias Lucia.” Valentina thanked her and squeezed her hand when Lucia came closer, “you look amazing.” Lucia was wearing a beautiful off the shoulder royal blue gown with her hair swept to one side. 

“All done.” The make-up artist broke them out of their trance. She looked at the two, “I’ll give you a moment and then the assistant will come in and help you into your dress.” 

“Thank you so much, Maria.” Valentina made sure to remark, “it’s looks so beautiful.”  
“I had a beautiful canvas. I barely did anything.” Maria replied as she saw the bashful smile on Valentina’s face. 

Maria stepped out of the room and Lucia leaned against the vanity counter in front of Valentina, “she’s right Vale. You look so beautiful.” Lucia began. 

Before Valentina could say anything Lucia continued, “I was wondering if I can talk to you for a second?” 

“I can leave you two alone?” Eva commented as she overhead the conversation. 

“No, no, Eva. Please stay. I would like for you to hear this as well.” Lucia pulled out a small velvet box. 

“Are you proposing, Lucia. Cause I think there might be a few things wrong there.” Valentina couldn’t help but comment trying to ease the tension. 

Lucia couldn’t help but laugh, “no, Vale. I think you got that part covered.” She took a moment to gather her thoughts. “I know I’m not your mother. And I honestly wish she was here to see you. She would be so proud of the woman you’ve become.”

“Don’t make me cry, Lucia. Maria will kill you.” Valentina responded with a slight sniffle. Even Eva tried to control her emotions. 

“I’m sorry, I know. I should have done this before the make-up. But anyway. Just know I wish she was here, for you.” Lucia looked at Eva, “for all of you.

“I know I’m not your mother, but I will always be here in that capacity if you need anything.” Lucia looked at Eva, she knows the eldest Carvajal is not her biggest fan, but she only saw understanding and gratitude in those blueish green eyes. 

“if you wouldn’t mind, I would like to give this to you. Consider it your ‘something borrowed’.” Lucia opened the box to show a beautiful set of earlobe cuffs, which would follow the shape of the ear lobe, with a progression of sparkling diamonds. 

“It was one of the first things I bought when I was on my own and making my own money. I saved up for months for it. I would love it if you were to wear it, it would look so beautiful on you. But I completely understand if you would rather not. Or if you have something else in mind. I just wanted to give you something to know that how much I love you, Vale.”

“Lucia. They are beautiful. Of course, I will wear them. I’m honoured you even considered it. "It is sad that my mother isn’t here. But with you,” Valentina looked at Lucia and then turned to Eva, “and my sister, I know I’m in good hands.”

Lucia carefully put the earrings on Valentina, “hermosa.” 

“Great, you made my cry.” Valentina said through light tears. Maria was going to kill her. 

\--

Juliana couldn’t speak for a moment. There was only her, her mother, and one of the assistants left in the room. With her hair and makeup completed she was finally in her dress and looking at herself in the mirror. Or at least what she thought was supposed to be herself. She couldn’t help but swallow the lump in her throat and what she saw. She was beautiful. She’s never actually thought that before. Sure, Valentina had told her that countless times over the years, but this is the first time she’s really seen it. 

“Mija, you look… amazing.” Lupe lightly squeezed Juliana’s hand. “I’m going to give you a minute. I’ll meet you at the bottom of the staircase.” Lupe could sense that Juliana need a minute to herself. She seemed to be feeling a little overwhelmed. 

Juliana dress was a crepe-silk dress that clung to the contours of her incredible body. It was a feminine design that fit Juliana’s curves to perfection. It accentuated her small waist and sensual hips. The dress was paired with a mermaid skirt that, in a natural and elegantly way, flared out naturally at the waist. While it was a mermaid dress, Juliana designed it in such a way that the flare was natural and flowed outwards as if it was always meant to have that airy quality. To be honest, she just wanted to make sure she could walk in it. The V-neckline in the front and back was crafted with threaded embroidery with minimal beading intertwined in an intricate pattern. The same embroidery was on her right waist and at the bottom of the dress in a natural and tasteful way. All in all, the dress was the epitome of elegance. 

Her hair was in a bun towards the top of her head with tendrils of hair falling to the side of her face. “To show off that killer jaw line” her hairdresser, Sophia, remarked. It was held in place with pins and a beautiful yet subtle hair clip of Lupe’s which had a simple floral design. 

Both Juliana and Valentina didn’t want anything too fancy for the shoes. They both chose simple gladiator style flat sandals that tied up above their ankle. They both wanted to make sure they could be on their feet dancing the night away. And besides, heels and the sand did not work well together. Juliana did not need to fall flat on her face on her wedding day. 

“Ms. Juliana, it’s time.” The assistant’s voice brought her out of her musings. This was it. She’s about to marry the love of her life. 

As Juliana got to the top of the staircase, the assistant handed her the bouquet. A beautiful blue orchid cascade bouquet with white littles that were arranged to look like they were flowing over Juliana’s hands, towards her feet. As she slowly made her way down to Lupe, Juliana could hear the photographer snapping pictures. She couldn’t help but glance at the closed doors on the other side of the mezzanine, where Valentina was. She wouldn’t know it then, but the photographer captured the most wistful and breezy expression on her face when she looked over. It would be a picture Valentina would have on her desk for years to come. 

“Holy moly, Juls. Are you a princess?” Isabelle was in awe. She didn’t get to see her Tia Val in her dress, but Juls looked so pretty. 

“Iz! Look at you! You’re the princess, baby.” Juliana slowly bent down to Isabelle’s level. Thanking God that she didn’t make the dress any tighter. 

Isabelle’s hair matched Juls’ bun, held together with a clip of a star shaped lily flanked by two of the same blue orchids as the bouquet. She looked adorable in her in little A-line white dress with light blue sash that tied at the back into a bow. 

“Alright ladies show time!” the wedding planner brought everyone’s attention back to the task at hand. 

Eva took Isabelle’s hand, “we’ll see you out there. You look beautiful Juliana.” Eva commented with every ounce of sincerity. Isabelle was going to walk in front of Valentina, so she stayed behind with Eva. Juliana and her mother made their way over to the same platform that Juliana and Valentina were on the night before. This time the platform was covered by a large white stage cover. In the center was a simple whitewashed driftwood wedding arch with greenery and white and blue blooms at the corners. 

It was raised just enough that the guest wouldn’t see the bride until she was under the arch. Juliana took a deep breath and looked at her mother, “I’m so proud of you mija.” Juliana couldn’t only hug her, who looked amazing in her plum dress, she was at a loss for words. 

Once Juliana decended the stairs of the platform, she would walk to the dreamy 4-poster wedding arch at the end of the aisle, decorated with a simple silver chandelier in the center, billowy white drapes, and a flower arrangement with white and powder blue hydrangeas towards the officiant. 

Just as Juliana placed her foot on the stairs of the platform _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri began to play. As soon as she was under the first arch, Juliana took in the view. This was her family. She may not have had 100 people to invite, but these were the most important people in her life. 

_Heart beats fast  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
Colors and promises_

Juliana hooked her hands through her mother’s as the guest stood up. She wasn’t one for attention. She just kept thinking that the sooner she got to the end of the aisle she sooner she would see Val. 

_But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer_

As she began to walk down the steps of the platform, everyone one in attendance was in awe of this beautiful woman. Panchito couldn’t help but wipe his eyes. Juliana wasn’t his daughter, and he never expected her to call him ‘papa’ but the love he felt for her was undeniable. He was so proud of her. Watching her walk past the rows of white chairs, adorned with the same light blue ribbon as Isabelle’s dress, Panchito was so honoured to be a part of this special day. 

_I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Juliana got to the end of aisle and handed her bouquet to her mother before she joined Panchito who was seated on the right-hand side. Beside Panchito was Eva, who snuck into her seat after she left Isabelle in Leon’s trusted hands, and then Mateo. Who had jack in his arms, a necessary guest according to his daughter. 

As the song continued to play Juliana was riddled with nerves. The good kind. The best kind. 

This was it. 

\--

Valentina could hear the music start from her room. A part of her wanted to run onto the balcony but she knew if she waited it would all be worth it to see Juliana’s face. 

With the song playing in the background Valentina made her way down the steps of the grand staircase to Leon, who had tears streaming down his face. 

Valentina’s dress was a light champagne colour, it was an elegant sleeveless, V neck, A-line dress with intricate lace ornamental needlework covering the bodice, with a few patterns at the waist. The dress flowed out from Valentina’s waist, making her look like an elegant princess. Those long legs were made for this dress. The bottom of her dress had a two-foot chapel train, adorned with the same, but subtle, lace needle work as the top. Her hair was in long waves cascading down her back and in her hands was the same bouquet as Juliana’s. Stella was right. This dress was going to have everyone wanting a _Juliana_ original. 

“Vale…. I… you look so beautiful.” Leon struggled with his words as Valentina reached him. She enveloped him in a tight hug. “You have no idea what it means to me to be able to be here.” He said, swallowing the lump in this throat. 

“I know papa. Trust me. I know.” 

Leon held Isabelle’s hand as the wedding planner directed them to the platform. “You ready, girl?” Valentina asked Lana. She got a little bark in response. The pup was so cute with a little light blue bow around her neck. 

As soon as they got to the platform Leon helped Isabelle up the stairs and handed her the little basket of flowers. “Okay nieta, are you ready?”

“Si Abuelito. Let’s do this.” Isabelle confidently exclaimed. That kid watches too much TV, Valentina couldn’t help but think as she laughed, where did she get this stuff?

“Okay baby, you and Lana are going to walk to Tia Juls okay?” Leon made sure to reiterate to Isabelle, “and make sure you throw the flowers on the floor okay?”

With a, hopefully, understanding nod. Leon held Isabelle's hand as they walked down the steps. Juliana couldn’t stop the large smile that graced her face, Isabelle was so adorable. 

At the bottom of the stairs Leon whispered, “okay baby. Go to Tia Juls,” to Isabelle. 

Isabelle proceeded to skip down the aisle. Delicately placing the blue orchids on the ground. She definitely took her job seriously. The guest, Juliana, and the officiant couldn’t help but laugh. 

_One step closer  
One step closer  
I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Eventually Isabelle made it closer to the end of the aisle. When she saw Juls at the end of the aisle, she ditched her flower girl duty and ran into Juls’ arms, who bent down and scooped her up expertly. “You did so good, Iz!”

Isabelle gave Juls a kiss on the cheek and ran to Mateo, Lana trailing behind her. 

As the last bars of the song ended there was a pause. Juliana took a deep breath as the beginning cords of _At Last_ by Etta James begun. 

As Valentina stood at the stop of the platform, under the arch, all the air escaped Juliana’s lungs. Valentina was a vision. She was everything Juliana never knew she always wanted. 

_At last my love has come along  
My lonely days are over and life is like a song, oh yeah_

Valentina met her father at the bottom of the platform steps and hooked her arm through his as he began to walk her down the aisle to heavenly vision that was Juliana. 

Juliana had tears in her eyes. She didn’t want to blink and miss one second of Valentina walking towards her. 

As soon as they reached Juliana, who had to use every ounce of will power not to take Valentina in her arms, Leon turned to his daughter, “go have your happily ever after Vale.” With a kiss to her cheek, Leon made his way to his seat, lightly grasping Juliana’s left hand as he past. 

As soon as Valentina was in front of her Juliana couldn’t help up reach for her hands. “You look so beautiful, amor.” She couldn’t help the tear that escaped her. 

Valentina reached out and wiped her tears, and slowly brought their foreheads together, “don’t get me started on looking beautiful.” Just as Juliana let out a little laugh as the officiant cleared her throat, “not so fast ladies.” Rousing a chorus of laughter from the guests. 

“Ladies, gentlemen,” the officiant began as she looked at the guest, “kiddos and pups, I like to welcome you all today for this joyous occasion. Together, we are gathered here to witness a truly special ceremony: the union of Juliana and Valentina.

“We come together and celebrate the power of your love and the strength of your bond.” The officiant addressed the girls. “Take a moment to look around at these friendly faces before you. Know all are here to offer love, support, and encouragement as you embark on this incredible journey together.

“Before we get to the fun stuff,” the officiant stated with a wink, “I would like to ask who among you gives these beautiful brides away?” Both Lupe and Leon stood up, they looked at each other with a smile and simply stated, “we do” in unison. 

“The girls have asked that I share a special poem as a the testament of their love with you all, it is _Touched by an Angel_ by Maya Angelou. 

“ _We, unaccustomed to courage  
exiles from delight  
live coiled in shells of loneliness  
until love leaves its high holy temple  
and comes into our sight  
to liberate us into life._

_Love arrives  
and in its train come ecstasies  
old memories of pleasure  
ancient histories of pain.  
Yet if we are bold,  
love strikes away the chains of fear  
from our souls._

_We are weaned from our timidity  
In the flush of love’s light  
we dare be brave  
And suddenly we see  
that love costs all we are  
and will ever be.  
Yet it is only love  
which sets us free._

“Today you will be making a promise to each other. To battle any storm and bask in any sunshine together. As a unit.” The officiant began, “no matter what, you're in this together. Life is full of surprises – both positive and negative. By nature, it's impossible to know what is around the next bend. However, with a trusted partner by your side, you may take comfort in the unknown. That is the beauty of love. Not only does it cradle us when we are feeling weak and tired, it creates a solid foundation on which we can always rely.”

Juliana and Valentina could not stop staring into each other’s eyes, both shining with unshed tears. They knew everything the officiant was saying. They’ve weathered their storms and will continue to do so in this life and the next. 

Juliana often wondered what people meant when they said love is rare. Surely it wasn’t if people got married every day. Right? She was wrong. She knew what they meant now. Love. Real honest love, like the kind she shared with Valentina was rare. Every time she looked into those blue eyes, she felt a sense of immense peace, safety, and unconditional love. She felt it in every touch, every laugh, and every kiss. They shared a bond so deep that it was hard to adequately put into words. 

The officiant’s words brought Juliana back to the present, “Valentina and Juliana have prepared their own vows to share with one another. With these vows exchanged today, you will both finalize this promise and begin life anew, together.” 

“Juliana would you like to go first.” The officiant looked at Juliana who just nodded. She didn’t like attention, let alone other people knowing her deep thoughts and feelings. But this was different. This was Valentina and Juliana is proud to stand up here today and declare her love for this blue-eyed dream. 

Everyone in attendance faded away and it was just Valentina in front of her. It was time for Juliana to tell the love of her life what she meant to her. 

“I used to think there was something wrong with me. I would look at all these people around me and even on TV and watch them fall in and out of love. I never had that. And it always made me worry that I never would.” Valentina could see Juliana was struggling with her emotions. She made sure Juliana saw the love in her eyes as she rubbed her thumb back and forth over Juls’ knuckles in reassurance. 

“But then I met you. And it was like this weight was lifted off of my shoulders. Like I could breathe properly for the first time in my life, because you made me feel so safe. I know I say that to you all the time, but I don’t know if you know what that really means to me.” Juliana paused to wipe a tear that escaped Val’s eyes. 

“Sometimes I get so upset, because what I feel for you Val, there literally are no words to adequately describe it. And since I can’t always find the words, I vow to show you in my actions. I have never known a love so pure and igniting at the same time. You’re my happy ever after and I promise to fill your days with laughter and your nights with peace and security. I promise to make our life full of the sweetest love you’ve ever known. Because that is what you do for me. Every single day. I love you Val. And I will love you in a way that even poets can’t put into words. For the rest of my life.”

“Are you sure I can’t kiss her yet?” Valentina was looking at Juliana but was talking to the officiant. The laughter from the guest, and the officiant herself, gave Valentina a minute to control the tears that were trying to escape. 

“Almost there, I promise.” The officiant turned her attention to Valentina, “whenever you’re ready.” 

Val took a deep breath, “I really should have gone first. I don’t know how I’m going to follow that.

“Juls, you’re my best friend and my reason for everything. Every day I get to wake up to those beautiful brown eyes and I am so unbelievably happy. And I’ve felt that way since the moment I met you. I love how you make me feel in the simplest of moments. You let me be who I am, even when it might embarrass you a little… okay a lot.” Juliana couldn’t help by laugh as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. 

“I’ve never had that. And now that I do, I don’t want to live a minute without it. Without you. I promise you, with everything I am, that I will love you on your best days so that I can witness that intoxicating smile of yours. But I will also love you on your worst days, so that I can comfort you and remind you how amazing you are. And how lucky I am to have to in my life. I want it all with you Juls. When I think of the life I want and what happiness means to me. It’s you, it’s always been you. I will love all of you, forever, and always.”

There wasn’t a dry eye in attendance. Everyone gathered knew what these two people had been through to be with each other and the fact that they were all here celebrating their union was a testament to love. It was a testament to fighting for your love and fighting to be happy. 

“Alright, now that we’ve had a moment to compose ourselves. Even I’m a little emotional.” The officiant remarked. “Juliana and Valentina, I will now ask you both to hold hands. 

“Valentina, do you take Juliana as your wife and your companion? Do you promise to share her laughter during the good times and wipe her tears during the bad, from this day forward?”

“I do. In this life and the next” Valentina chocked out. She released one of Juliana’s hand and stuck out her pinky finger. 

“Juliana, do you take Valentina as your wife and your companion? Do you promise to share her laughter during the good times and wipe her tears during the bad, from this day forward?”

“I do. In this life and the next” Juliana responded as she hooked her pinky finger with Val’s. A _pacto_ they would keep for the rest of their lives. 

“May I have the ring please?” the officiant asked as both Guille and Eva got up and placed the rings in the officiant’s hands. 

“The wedding ring is a symbol of the unending power of love between two beings. Its circular shape has no beginning and no end, representing a boundless connection. The rings should be worn proudly as a symbol of the commitment between you and your spouse. Even when you find yourselves apart, your rings will provide a powerful reminder of the eternal love you share.”

The officiant turned to Valentina first and offered her hand. Valentina took Juls’s ring and her left hand. 

They couldn’t take their eyes off of each other. 

“Valentina, please repeat after me. With this ring, I, Valentina, commit my love to you, Juliana for all time, giving you all that I am and all that I will be. Please accept it as a symbol of my love.”

Valentina repeated the words and placed the ring on Juliana’s fingers. Before they could rejoin their hands, Juliana wiped away Valentina’s tears once more. 

The officiant then turned to Juliana and handed her Val’s ring. 

“And now, Juliana please repeat after me: With this ring, I, Juliana, commit my love to you, Valentina, for all time, giving you all that I am and all that I will be. Please accept it as a symbol of my love.

Juliana repeated the words and kissed Valentina’s hand as soon as she placed the ring on her finger. A soft smile on each of their faces.

“Ladies and gentlemen, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce Juliana and Valentina married. 

“Now, my dear, you may kiss your wife”

Valentina didn’t need any more encouraging. Her hands when to Juliana’s jaw, cupping her face, as Juliana’s arms wrapped around her waist. They finally kissed as a married couple. 

Just as Valentina pulled away, Juliana reached in for one more kiss. They pulled away from each other and just wrapped each other in a hug. Valentina always hugged Juliana as if she was going to fly away. Securely and lovingly. 

“Everyone, it my pleasure to present, for the first time, Mrs. and Mrs. Carvajal-Vales.”

The guest erupted in cheers. 

But Juliana and Valentina only had eyes for each other. 

.

_____

here is Juls' dress (for her hair, it's similar to how she had it at Guille's birthday on the show)

Here is Valentina's dress

And the flowers in case you were wondering:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this one. I worked really hard on it.  
> This chapter is very dear to my heart. This is actually my dream wedding and Juliana's words are my actual thoughts. and if I find a girl to marry one day... they will probably be my words. 
> 
> I hope the descriptions give these beautiful dresses the justice they deserve.


	11. Pacto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post ceremony bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I am so, so happy you guys liked the wedding chapter. It was actually my favourite (and hardest lol) to write!
> 
> I know I said I was going to have 2-3 more chapters but I think....
> 
> I'm going to end this one here...
> 
> I KNOW! Sorry! But I just felt the ending previewed the next instalment really nicely (hint hint). And you guys know how I feel about making my stories about one "event" so to speak.
> 
> I hope you don't mind.  
> I know my updates haven't been as frequent as they have been in the past... but I hope the length makes up for it. 
> 
> I just wanted to say a huge thank you to all of you for your unwavering support on my work. It means so, so much to me. Someone posted that they use a translator just to read my stories, and I honestly cried. You have no idea how much that means to me. How much all of you mean to me during this anxious crazy time. 
> 
> P.s. there are two references to iconic (in my personal opinion) queer influences. Let me know if you can spot them! one might be easier than the other.

_"I hope to arrive to my death  
Late,  
In love,  
And a little drunk.”  
\- Atticus_

.

Once the ceremony had ended, and Juliana and Valentina were able to tear their eyes away from each other, they proceeded hand in hand back down the aisle while _Marry Me_ by Train played in the background accompanied by the cheers of their family and friends.

The guests were advised to proceed into the living room of the main house for cocktails and appetizers as the set-up crew readied the garden for the reception. The girls just wanted a minute to themselves, to bask in each other and what this day actually meant. But alas they didn’t get a chance. They were instantly swept away by their photographer for some photos while the guest enjoyed food and drinks in the main pavilion. 

“You know Shannon it would be nice to have a moment with my wife.” Valentina teased. She didn’t mind the pictures; she was just happy and in a playful mood. She knew they would be worth it. Especially when she looked over and saw Juliana's big grin at being called her _wife_. 

_click_

“I’m sorry Valentina but the lighting is just perfect. Don’t worry, you’ll thank me later.” Shannon fired back with a wink. To be honest, Valentina wanted to take pictures of every single moment of this day. They didn’t want any detail to go undocumented. 

The trio was so caught up in the pictures that when they were finished none of them could believe what was in front of their eyes. The grounds looked breathtaking. The market lights that were set up the day before were strung around the entire property. Wrapped around the trunks of the palm trees and eventually connecting the trees together. 

There was a small DJ booth set up in front of Juliana and Valentina’s room with speakers scattered through the property, even inside the main pavilion. The center of the garden consisted of a large rectangular table surrounded with the same white chairs, with blue ribbon, that the guests sat on during the ceremony. It was covered in a white sheet, and on each table setting, the plates held a light blue napkin. 

The center pieces of the table consisted of blue orchids, the same as the wedding bouquets, alternated by lanterns with candles in them down the length of the entire table. With the pool covered in white lilies and tea lights, the whole garden was lit up like a dream like fantasy. 

Valentina and Juliana wanted a rectangular table to be able to see everyone. They didn’t want anyone scattered throughout the property. These guests were the people closest to them and they wanted to make sure everyone felt seen and welcomed. The head of the table, closest to the DJ would have Valentina and Juliana. On left side beside Juliana would be Lupe, Panchito, Isabelle, Eva, Mateo, and three other guests, including the photographer. On the ride side, beside Valentina, would be Leon, Lucia, Guille, Renata, Camilo, Silvina, Tiberio, and another guest. The other end of the table was empty. The girls wanted to make sure that the entire table could see the makeshift dance floor that was constructed between the table and the lounge area which would house the open bar. 

This was better than anything Juliana and Valentina could have ever dreamed of. It was late afternoon and the sun was still shining. The weather had been perfect today. The afternoon brought with it a light breeze that had everyone in attendance feeling a sense of warmth. 

Just as the cocktail hour ended, the DJ asked the guests to take their seats. Once everyone, except the brides, were seated. He once again introduced the newlyweds. “Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce Mrs. and Mrs. Carvajal-Valdes.” 

The guest stood up and cheered as Juliana and Valentina made their way to the dance floor for their first dance. As the bars of _The One_ by Kodaline began Juliana raised her hand and twirled Valentina on the dance floor. Once they were facing each other again, Valentina’s arms went straight to rest over Juliana’s shoulders, as Juliana’s arms wrapped around Valentina’s waist. 

_Tell me, tell me that you want me  
And I'll be yours completely, for better or for worse_

They pressed their foreheads together.

_I know, we'll have our disagreements  
Be fighting for no reason, I wouldn't change it for the world_

Valentina placed the softest of kisses to Juliana’s lips. “This day has been perfect. Your dress is incredible, you look so beautiful in anything. But you’re a goddess in this.”

Juliana lifted her head and gazed into sky blue eyes, whose depth held her whole future, “you made this day perfect.” 

_'Cause I knew, the first day that I met you  
I was never gonna let you, let you slip away  
And I still remember feeling nervous  
Trying to find the words to get you here today_

Valentina dragged her hand across Juliana’s stomach. “Is this what all the running was for?” 

Juliana shook her head in laughter. “Yes. And plus. You were making our dog a little chubs.

“When I designed that dress Val, I don’t think I prepared myself for what a vision you were going to be in it. You’re so beautiful. I love you so much. And I’m so lucky I get to have you as my wife.”

_You make my heart feel like it's summer  
When the rain is pouring down  
You make my whole world feel so right when it's wrong  
That's how I know you are the one  
That's why I know you are the one_

As the song faded out, the couple didn’t realize that everyone was gathered around the dance floor watching them and taking pictures. It made Juliana blush and hide her head in Valentina’s neck. 

Before they could separate the DJ announced the next dance, “that was probably the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” causing all the guests to smile and nod in agreement. 

“It’s now time for the father-daughter dance…” The DJ’s voice trailed off and Valentina looked to Juliana in a panic. 

“Juls, I’m sorry! I told him to take this part out. I’ll go-“  
“No, Val, don’t,” Juliana interrupted Valentina’s panic, “I told him to keep it in. You should dance with your dad. You almost didn’t have the chance to do this. I want this for you.”

Valentina hugged her; this was unconditional love. 

“I love you.” Valentina looked into brown eyes before walking over to her dad. Ever since she was little her father would tell her that when she got married he was going to make sure that they danced to _Butterfly Kisses_ by Bob Carlisle. It was a song that would forever remind him of Valentina. 

Leon found himself once again fighting his emotions. Valentina remembered. He only wished her mother could be here today. But in way, he surmised, she was still present. 

He took his daughter in his arms and fulfilled his dream.

_There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven  
And she's daddy's little girl  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all, for  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer_

Juliana took a deep breath. She never had a good relationship with Chino, even after his attempts to make up for his mistakes. But today wasn’t about dwelling on her past. Today was about appreciating the present and celebrating her future. 

She didn’t tell anyone what she was about to do. She didn’t know if she could go through with it. She walked up to Panchito and asked him to dance. She would never be comfortable calling him her father, but he had been paramount in mending the relationship with her mother and preventing a disaster with Valentina. Regardless of how small a part he thought he played. 

“Panchito, will you dance with me?” She asked as she tried to avoid Lupe’s tear stained face. She didn’t want to back out or make Panchito think she didn’t really want this. 

“Really?” Juliana could only nod as they made their way to the dance floor.

_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk beside the pony  
Daddy, it's my first ride"  
"I know the cake looks funny  
Daddy, but I sure tried"  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning  
And butterfly kisses at night_

“Thank you, Juliana. I don’t think you know how much this means to me.” Panchito chocked out. Juliana didn’t say anything. She let her actions speak for itself. 

The entire evening was a success. The food was delicious, and the love was contagious. Isabelle made sure to squeeze her way in-between Val and Juls during one song and demanded, an all her 3-year-old glory, to dance with her favourite person. Valentina couldn’t even be mad, it was too cute of a sight, it didn’t stop her from feigning anger though. Isabelle just laughed as the photographer snapped picture after picture. 

Watching Juliana dance with the little girl in her arms made Valentina, once again, long for the days when that would be Juls and their own little girl. 

“That sight is making your ovaries explode isn’t it?” Guille’s smart remark broke her out of her musings. 

“Callate, idiota. Dance with me” Valentina demanded as she dragged her brother onto the dance floor. “Still so demanding. I feel bad for Juliana.” Valentina just rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm. 

Once the drinks stopped flowing, bellies were full, and feet hurt from dancing non-stop, the guests slowly trickled out the door and to their rooms. 

The end of the night found Juliana and Valentina dancing, with their arms around each other, as if there was no one else in the world. They traded soft kisses as they looked back on the day. 

This day really was perfect. 

\--

Once everyone was back in their rooms, and the wedding festivities were officially over, Juliana found herself in her room with her _wife_. Staring at the vision before her. 

“Unzip me?” Juliana turned her back towards Valentina. It brought her back to a night she wasn’t sure Val remembered, before they knew how deep the connection they felt towards each other really was. 

“You weren’t wearing a bra?” Valentina asked with a cheeky smile as Juls slowly took of her wedding dress and draped it on a chair. 

“Did you see the v-neck at the back? I designed it so I wouldn’t need one. I’m just glad I added an extra lining under the dress, otherwise I wouldn’t even be able to wear underwear.” Juliana was so distracted with making sure her dress didn’t wrinkle she failed to notice Val’s eye zero in on her exposed tanned back. 

Before Val even knew what was happening Juliana grabbed a tank top from the bed and put it on. She turned around to see the cutest pout on Val’s face. 

Walking to the edge of the bed, Juls sat down and faced Valentina, “you okay there? You seem kind of put out.” She teased with a raised eyebrow. 

Valentina slowly walked to Juliana and stood in-between her legs. “You’re not supposed to put on more clothes, babe.” She made sure to point out as she began slowly taking out the clips and pins in Juliana’s hair. 

It was the little things that Valentina did that would always make Juliana look at the other girl as if she was the reason the earth was still spinning. Here she was, the so called princess of Mexico, in her wedding dress, taking out the pins in Juliana’s hair with the utmost care. 

“I love you.” Juliana didn’t even know she vocalized her inner musings. 

“You’ll love me a lot more when I get you out of that tank top.” There was no way Valentina was going to let her wedding night go to waste. 

“You want to have sex? Here? When literally our entire family is here?” 

“You didn’t let me sleep with you last night and I miss you.”

“It was you’re idea!” Juliana laughed and raised a skeptical eyebrow as Valentina turned around, silently asking for Juls to unzip her. 

“You do realize we’ve had sex like a million times while I was living at my dad’s. And at your apartment with your mom in the living room.” Valentina turned around at Juliana’s laughter. It was her favorite sound in the world. 

“At least this time there is no one walking right outside the door that we have to be quite.” Val was still holding her dress up. She knew Juliana couldn’t resist her charms. 

“YOU had to be quiet. And you never were!” Juliana was leaning on her elbows on the bed, “there were so –“ Juliana didn’t even know what she was going to say. All logical thought, and apparently her ability to form words, escaped her as Valentina dropped her dress revealing what was underneath. 

Valentina was wearing a white lace lingerie set. She had a plunging lace bra that was practically see through. Juliana’s eyes were transfixed on her nipples. As Juls’ eyes trailed down the body of the goddess before her, past those incredibly yoga toned abs, to a garter belt, above lace panties that also left nothing to the imagination. Which were strapped to wedding garters on each thigh. After the past few days in sun, this lingerie set highlighted Valentina’s tan, causing Juliana’s brain to short circuit. 

“I mean it’s too bad you don’t want to have sex with your wife. I guess I should take all this,” Valentina motions to her body, “and go give someone else an orgasm.” 

“Get over here”

As soon as Valentina was back to standing in-between Juliana’s legs, Juls wrapped her arms around her. “All this was underneath that?” She asked trailing her eyes from Valentina’s body to the dress on the floor. 

“Jesus, Val. You’re gorgeous.”  
“Kiss me”

And she did. Juliana kissed Val, deeply, hands gripping at the waist under her fingers. Valentina was bent over, hands in Juliana’s hair, as she felt Juls trail her hand down her lower back and over supple globes of flesh. 

Juliana stood up as she trailed her hands down to Val’s upper thighs, swiftly hooking her hands under and lifting Valentina into her arms. Val’s legs immediately wrapped around Juliana’s waist. Their kisses never once breaking. 

Juliana turned them around and gently placed Valentina on her back on the bed. She kissed her mouth as her hands fit under Valentina to unclasp the bra that was not necessary. She peeled the garment off of Valentina, staring into piercing blue eyes, Juliana kissed her way down her favourite canvas. Continuing to look into the deep pools before her, she slowly unclasped the garter, sliding it down those long legs. 

“This outfit solidifies you as the sexiest person to ever grace this planet.” Juliana’s lips grazed heated skin as she slowly continued to disrobe Valentina of her lingerie.

As the last wedding garter was dropped to the floor, Juliana kissed her way up Valentina’s body. “But baby, you don’t need any of that to impress me or turn me on. You make my heart stop just but looking at me like that.”

“Like-” Valentina had to catch her breath as Juliana glided her fingers through her folds before teasing a stiff nipple, “like what?”

“Like you’re laying yourself bare and you just want me to love you.” Juliana kissed Valentina as her right hand trailed back down the body below her. “And I do. All I need is you.” Slowly, and torturously, Juliana circled Valentina’s sensitive nub with her fingers. Kissing an exposed neck on display as Valentina couldn’t help but arch her back. 

They had made love countless times; they could never put a number on it. But the way Juliana looked at her tonight caused tears to leak from the corner of Valentina’s eyes. This was going to be slow, unadulterated passion. Later would be fucking. But now, now they were making love. 

Moving her lips towards Valentina’s ear, Juliana eased of the woman below her, “oh, you’re mean.” Valentina had her fists in a vice like grip on the sheets below her as she tried to regulate her heartbeat. 

“One second.” Juliana proceeded to turn the lights off and started lighting the scattered candles in the room that Valentina didn’t even realize were there. It gave the room a warm glow. 

Valentina moved to the head of the bed and rested her head on the pillow as Juliana crawled towards her. As soon as they were once again connected, Juliana’s lips instantly gravitated to her wife’s. Their mouths separating only for Valentina to rid Juliana of that pesky tank top. 

Juliana, once again, slowly kissed her way down Valentina’s body. Only stopping to take a nipple in her mouth. Soft kisses and a wet tongue trailed its way to their intended destination. Sliding in between Valentina’s legs, on her stomach, Juliana wasted no time in hooking long legs over her shoulder and tasting Val’s sweet essence. 

Sucking lightly on outer lips, Juliana spread Valentina open with one hand. Dipping her tongue in and out of a wet center, she felt that ache between her own legs. Valentina was close, it wasn’t going to take much to push her over the edge. 

Taking two fingers and easily sliding into Valentina’s core, Juliana took a protruding clit in her mouth and sucked. Hard. With swirling her tongue. Valentina couldn’t control the trust of her hips as each forward motion pushed Juliana’s fingers deeper inside her. 

Juliana locked eyes with sapphire blue eyes, pleading with need, and a final thirst of her fingers caused a loud moan to escape Valentina’s lips. 

Kissing her way back up a heated and sated body, Juliana kissed her wife deeply. First on the mouth, then the cheek, and sinfully whispered, “I told you, you can’t be quiet.” 

She did get a chance to bask in throwing Valentina off, she herself let out a deep moan as two fingers slipped past her soaking panties to dip inside her center. “I can give as good as I get, remember that baby.” Valentina dug her free hand into Juliana’s hair. 

“This needs to come off.” 

You didn’t have to tell Juls twice. She let Val’s fingers leave their place of worship for a moment to rip off her own underwear and toss it to the side of the room and resumed her position straddling Valentina’s waist. 

Valentina immediately reinserted her fingers, lifting her upper body off the bed to take a hard nipple in her mouth as she wrapped her free hand around Juliana’s waist. Grasping hold of Juliana’s backside, Val helped thrust needy hips into her fingers. 

Juliana didn’t need much to get off. Most of the time hearing Valentina moan or feeling her release on her fingers or tongue was enough to set her off. But straddling her wife, Juliana could feel her body about to explode as she rode long fingers. 

One hand secured around Valentina’s shoulders as Juliana cupped Val’s face with her free hand so they were staring into each other’s eyes. The candlelight flickered in both blue and brown orbs. Soon, Juliana thrusts increased in speed and before she knew it her head was buried in Val’s neck and she felt her release crash through her. 

Taking a deep breath to calm themselves down. Valentina slowly removed her fingers as Juliana collapsed on her back. 

“It honestly gets better every time.” Juliana tried to get out. 

“I’ll be right back.” Valentina sauntered out of the bed in all her naked glory. Juliana’s energy was coming back slowly, and she couldn’t wait to have that body below her again. 

She propped herself on the pillows as Valentina walked back to the bed. Juliana was so focused on the glistening evidence of Valentina’s arousal on the outer lips, between her legs, she was slightly startled when Valentina straddled her lap, with a raise eyebrow, and a bottle of champagne in her hands. 

“No glasses?” Juliana smirked as she pulled Val closer to her by the hips. 

“I thought we could be classy and drink from the bottle.” Valentina remarked as she expertly popped the bottle open. She moved the bottle to Juliana’s lips, who opened her mouth as Valentina poured the champagne slowly. 

“Mmm… this is actually really good”  
Valentina took her own sip before responding, “it’s the caviar of champagne.” 

Juliana could only laugh. “Whatever you say princess.” They traded sips and kisses as they talked about their night. This was perfect. They could be hot and fiery one minute and tender the next. Intimacy wasn’t always about sex with them. It was sitting in front of each naked, drinking champagne, and trading I love yous. 

“I have a game.” Valentina broke the spell. She reached over to the nightstand and placed her bottle down, almost dropping it when she felt Juliana kiss her nipple. All she got from her narrowed eyes was a smirk and a shrug of the shoulders. 

“What’s your game? Because if its stirp Go Fish we don’t have cards. And you’re already naked.”

“Yea, yea smart ass.” Valentina lifted Juliana’s arms and put her own up. It reminded Juliana of a similar position at a more innocent time in their lives. 

“You’re going to hold your hand up, as am I, while I kiss you. And the first person to touch the other loses.” Juliana was definitely losing this game. Valentina was naked, on top of her, and she could feel the evidence of the other girl’s arousal on her stomach. She was doomed. 

“What to get when I win?” It wasn’t going to stop her from trying her hardest to win this game though. Maybe she was too competitive for her own good. 

“When I win,” Valentina narrowed her eyes and kissed Juliana’s nose, making the mood less competitive and sillier, “you have to do whatever I want. Sexually.”

“Ah, and when I win you will do the same. Got it.” 

They both internally counted to three and started kissing. It started of slow and light, sweet and tender. Until Juliana brushed Valentina’s upper lip with her tongue. Soon they were both battling for dominance, trying desperately to keep their hands upright and away from the other’s body. 

But when Juliana bit down on Valentina’s bottom lip and soothed it with her tongue, Valentina was a goner. Her hands were in Juliana’s hair before she knew it. She had more faith in herself. Juliana was usually the one that didn’t have any self-control in these situations. 

Valentina continued to kiss Juliana, she knew the second they separated, Juliana was going to rub it in her face. 

Juliana, now with her hands-on Valentina’s waist since she won, kissed her way across Val’s jaw to whisper in her ear once again in that same teasing way. 

“I win.” 

Valentina pulled away with slight moan. “What’s my punishment.” 

Valentina would always ooze sex appeal and charm. But those three words almost made Juliana cum on the spot. But two could play that game. 

“On your stomach.” 

Valentina slowly got off of Juliana’s lap and proceeded to lay down on her stomach. Her ass was raised slightly as she bent her knees, kicking her feet in the air. She wasn’t going to make this victory easy for Juliana. 

Not one to be deterred from her goal, Juliana lowered Val’s legs and with her thigh between those long legs she started to kiss Val’s neck, and down her back, as she moved long hair out of the way. Valentina already couldn’t take much more. She had the pillow in vice like grip as Juliana kissed a path down her spine. She didn’t realize what an endogenous zone her back could be. 

Juliana kissed all the way down Valentina’s back to her tailbone, causing Valentina to moan into the pillow. 

“One of these days you’re going to kill me.” Valentina let out in a breathy tone. 

Undeterred, Juliana once again kissed up the same trail her lips had just taken. As she got to Valentina’s neck she sucked hard and she easily inserted three fingers into Valentina’s core from behind. 

“Fuck.” All of Valentina’s coherent thoughts left her brain. Juliana started pumping her fingers in and out. In and out. As Valentina desperately tried to create some kind of friction with her hips. 

“I love you.” Juliana whispered to Valentina. No matter how raw or intensely they would be fucking, those three words with always make Valentina’s come undone. 

“Keep going. I’m so close, baby.” There was no way Juliana was stopping. 

Juliana couldn’t help it. She lowered herself onto Valentina’s strained thigh and ground into the muscle below, in an effort to find her own release. This only caused her to push herself into her own hand and deeper into the woman below her. 

She felt Valentina’s inner walls grip her fingers, spurring on her own release, as she let out a deep moan. At the same time as Valentina’s muffled scream into the pillow pierced her ears and she felt her orgasm barrel through the body below her. 

Slowly removing her fingers, Juliana kissed any exposed skin she could reach as she settled beside Valentina. Nose to nose on the same pillow. 

“Give me one minute and I’ll get you back for that.” 

XXXXX

The next morning found Valentina awake, the room was still dark thanks to the blackout curtains. They both unconsciously made sure the doors were locked and the curtains were drawn. 

She woke up to Juliana’s bare body wrapped around her with Juls’ head on her chest. The comforter was at their waists, exposing Juliana’s back to Valentina’s smooth caresses. 

Things had a funny way of working out. Years ago, on a sad day on a park bench, she honestly thought she wouldn’t get to have this day. To have her entire family witness her vows to the love of her life. She was so grateful. Juliana was right. Sometimes it felt like there weren't any words invented that could adequately describe what she was feeling. 

She started to slowly trace letters on Juliana’s back as she slept. They only fell asleep a couple of hours ago. But Valentina was too wired to sleep in anymore. 

_L O V E_

She was just tracing letters of the first things that were coming to mind. These last couple of days had been perfect. She knew they kept repeating that. But it was true. Saying yes to Juls’ proposal was the easiest decision she ever made. 

_J U L S_

She never really thought about marriage before meeting Juliana. Sure, she was young, and Lucho was nowhere near marriage material. But Valentina was still surprised that every time she looked at Juliana she could picture a future for them. It has been that way from the beginning. Even when she had to constantly reassure herself that the love they had for each other was real. 

Something Valentina would only admit to Juliana was that she never liked sex. She didn’t see what the big deal was. It wasn’t like she had been with many people, but the moment she shared that intimacy with Juliana everything changed. She understood what the ‘big deal’ was. It got better every time. And it wasn’t about getting off. It was about looking into each other’s eyes in their most exposed moments and seeing nothing but love. 

Valentina had cried during sex with Juls many times, she didn’t think that was even possible. To feel something so deeply. It was the way she felt Juls’ love in a physical tangible way. Juliana's confidence in life, and in the bedroom, had come a long way from they nervous girl that was about to lose her virginity. Juls always made sex seem fun and passionate at the same time. Before her mind to could go to some NC17 places she felt Juls’ breathing change. 

_B O O B S_

“Did you just write boobs on my back?”

Valentina couldn’t hold in her laughter. “Yes.”

Juliana lifted her head off of Val’s chest, “hi.” 

Valentina thought Juls looked so cute, with sleepy eyes and dopey smile, “hi.”

“We should get up soon. I can hear everyone outside.” Valentina didn’t want to move, but she knew the longer they stayed in bed the more awkward it would be to face her family. She was sure everyone knew what went on last night. 

Juliana softly kissed her lips as she got up.

“I’m gonna take a shower. Wanna join me?”

You didn’t have to ask Valentina twice, the twinkle in her eye gave away her answer. “Obviously.” She answered as she watched Juliana naked body make its way to the en suite. 

“By the way you have a hickey in your neck.”

“JULS!”

XXXXX

While everyone was in high spirits from the night before, there was a somber mood bubbling at the surface. In a few hours Eva would have to go back to prison. No one wanted to talk about it, they just wanted to enjoy this day. And they did. They entire day was spent in the pool, and eating delicious meals, as a family. 

Throughout the day, Eva made sure to have a moment with everyone. Nothing too sad or too dramatic. She just wanted to bask in the love she felt the past couple of days and make amends for things that were said and done in the past. 

It was finally time for Eva to leave. Valentina couldn’t help the tears in her eyes as she hugged her sister goodbye, “I’m going to visit soon okay? And you take care. Be careful.” 

“Vale? It’s okay. I love you hermanita. I’ll see you soon.” Eva was trying to be strong. She knew Isabelle was watching her every move and she didn’t want to break down in front of the little girl. They had tried to explain the situation to Isabelle and ended up telling her that Eva had to go back to time out. How were you supposed to explain jail to a 3-year-old? 

Eva approached Juliana and wrapped her in a tight hug, “take care of our girls okay?” There was so much more Eva wanted to say. But she knew this was the most important at the moment. 

“I promise, Eva.” 

As Eva was saying goodbye to everyone Juliana noticed Isabelle holding Mateo’s hand. Clutching Jack to her chest. She could sense the little girl knew it was a sad moment. Juls saw a lower lip tremble. 

Before she could do anything, Eva hugged Mateo and Isabelle. Isabelle immediately burst into tears. 

“Mama, no.” she cried as she clung to Eva. Eva lost it, everyone did. Eva slowly pried Isabelle from her arms and gave her to Mateo, with the little girl reaching out to her repeating, “mama, no.” 

Mateo didn’t know what to do. Isabelle never reacted like this when they went to go visit Eva. But she’s never gotten the chance to physically be with Eva either. 

Juliana could see Mateo struggling. She went up to him and took Isabelle in her arms, the little girl wrapped her arms and legs around Juls like a koala. 

“Shhh… it’s okay Iz. Don’t cry, baby. Your mama will come back soon.” Seeing the struggle in Eva’s face Juliana indicated with her head that she was going to take Isabelle outside. 

The pair slowly walked out to the platform facing the beach and Juliana sat down with her feet dangling over the edge. Isabelle was in her lap, face buried in her neck sobbing. 

Juliana slowly moved Isabelle face so she can look into those sad brown eyes, “Iz? Baby, your mama will come back soon.”

“Daddy said mama is in time out. I don’t want her to be in time out.” Isabelle was crying so hard she was struggling to get the words out. 

“Iz, I promise your mama will come back soon. And you will go see her soon too.” She wiped away the tears on the little girl. “She’s trying so hard to come home to you, Iz. And she will. We just have to wait a little while longer.” 

“I want my mama.” 

“I know you do. And she wants you too. She just has to finish her time out.” Juliana had no idea what she was doing. How do you explain this to a 3-year-old? Maybe they should have thought this through before bringing Eva here.

“But Iz, I promise. No matter what your mama loves you okay. She’s being a good girl so she can come see you again soon.” She really hoped this was the right thing to say. How does Mateo do this?

“Promise Juls?” Isabelle had calmed down slightly, but she was still visibly upset. 

“Can I show you how much I promise?” this got Isabelle’s attention. “You take this finger right here,” Juliana pointed to Isabelle’s pinky finger, “and I take my finger and stick it out like this.” She stuck out her own pinky finger, “and then we hook them like this.” 

Intertwining their pinky fingers Juliana looked at the little girl that was staring at their joint fingers, “this is a promise. It means to matter what I will always tell you the truth. And I promise that your mama loves you and she’s trying really hard to come home.”

“It’s a super promise?” This explanation was probably a lot easier than what Juliana had just said. “Ya Iz. It’s a super promise.

Valentina was watching the two of them from the steps of the platform. As if Juliana could sense her presence, she continued to keep her pinky hooked with Isabelle’s, “your Tia Val taught me this. And she’s never broken a promise to me before.” 

With this line Valentina couldn’t help but sit behind Juls with her legs on either side of her two favorite people in the world. She kissed Juliana’s shoulder and looked at Isabelle. 

“And Juls never broke a promise to me either.” Valentina tried to assure the little girl as she wiped the little tear stained face in front of Juliana. 

“Kay.” Isabelle seemed to accept this promise. She put her head back on Juliana’s chest as Valentina couldn’t help but wrap her arms around the two. “I love you.” She whispered in Juliana’s ear. 

XXXX 

That night, Valentina lit candles in the bathroom and asked Juliana to join her in the tub they had yet to use. Tying her hair in a bun she watched as Juliana sank into the hot water of the tub. She could visibly see Juliana relax. 

Juliana closed her eyes as the hot water relaxed her muscles. She looked over to see Val watching her with a soft smile. Using her finger in a ‘come hither’ motion she called her wife over. 

Valentina slowly got in the tub and rested her back against Juliana’s chest. This was pure bliss. 

The curtains to the window in the bathroom was open and they could see the sun setting over the horizon. They had never been more thank full for one-way windows in their lives. Juliana made sure to test these were actually one way windows at least a hundred times. She didn’t need anyone out there seeing her or her wife naked. 

They soaked in the tub in comfortable silence. Valentina tracing words on Juliana’s arm and Juls kissing a sun kissed shoulder every time Valentina wrote something cute. 

Valentina couldn’t help but think about earlier, and the way Juliana handled the situation with Isabelle. She was going to be such a good mom. 

“I’ve kinda been thinking…” Valentina started. She wasn’t sure what Juliana was going to say to what had been on her mind lately.  
“That is always a scary thing.” Juliana let out a little yelp at the pinch she got to her thigh. 

“Sorry, sorry.” She laughed. “what were you thinking?”

Valentina was silent. Juliana could feel the nerves coming off of her in waves. She kissed Valentina’s shoulder again, “you can tell me anything. You know that.” 

Val took a deep breath, “What do you think of maybe trying…” okay maybe this wasn’t the best time to bring this up. 

“Trying? Trying what?” Juliana was lost. Val seemed really nervous.

“Seeing you with Isabelle these past couple of days, but more so today…” _Oh_ Juliana thought. But she let Val continue, “seeing you with her Juls. You would make an amazing mom.

“What do you think about trying or at least looking into things when we get home? What do you think about trying to have a baby?” Valentina closed her eyes she could feel herself ramble on and on. They had talked about this in the past and she knew Juls wanted kids. But they were still on their wedding trip. They hadn’t even gone on their honeymoon yet. 

Was it too soon to bring this up?

Juliana was quiet and it started to worry Valentina, “it’s okay if you think it’s too soon. I’m sorry. I should have waited. At least until after the honeymoon or something. I just –“

“Val, baby.” Juliana kissed Val’s neck. She wished she could look into scared blue eyes and reassure her. “Mirame.” 

After taking a deep breath, Valentina turned around the best she could to look at Juls. “Let’s do it. Let’s at least look into what it entails and all that.” Julian wanted to make sure Valentina saw the reassurance in her eyes. 

“Really? It’s not too soon? You don’t think we’re too young” Val couldn’t help but feel vulnerable. Was it just the hormones playing with her? Was it just seeing Juls with Isabelle?

“It’s not too early to look into it at least. And once we know what’s involved, we can make a better decision on when to actually start trying. I don’t think you can be too young to share the love we have.

“Does that sound okay?” Juliana asked as she kissed Valentina. Pouring as much love as she could. 

Valentina could only nod. “I can’t wait to start a family with you.”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> I might throw in the honeymoon as a flashback or something... let me know if that would interest you guys (you know how much I love my flashbacks). Sorry I didn't include it here... but I gave you your sexy time... that the whole point of the honeymoon anyway LOL. 
> 
> And I know I said angst was coming up.... but see! I can do fluff! Super fluff as it turns out.  
> So don't worry. It may have angst but Im a sucker for happy, fluffy, endings. 
> 
> See you guys soon with the next stage of our girls' lives. 
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> xoxo  
> 51177


	12. Next Step

Hi everyone!

Just letting you all know that I started a continuation of this story. 

I would love it if you checked it out!  
[Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952346/chapters/57605914)

P.s. if anyone was wondering.... the inspiration for the title of this fic is Wonderwall by Oasis. Check out the song if you don't know it.  
Amazing song. Even better band!

Thank you again for everything!  
51177

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried to catch all the errors, but I don't have a beta, so please let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> Thank you!


End file.
